


朝朝暮暮

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [30]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: HP AU 各种拉郎 水仙有有有
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 3





	朝朝暮暮

あの日から変わらない真実をこの胸にいつまでも

01.

如果将巫师的下一代依然是巫师/女巫归因于遗传，那么当一个麻瓜家庭的孩子在十一岁时收到的不是来自附近公立学校的录取通知，而是由从天而降猫头鹰带来的、印着霍兹沃茨——全英国最好的魔法学校——校徽的信件时，不用怀疑，这一定是梅林保佑的奇迹。

对于松本一家来说，距离那个奇迹显形的日期已经过了五年。五年的时间，足够这家人接受和习惯家里的小儿子是个注定要过另一种生活的魔法界人士，并对他那只（一般人都不会）随身携带的猫头鹰的存在保持心平气和。

比较麻烦是即将成为家庭新成员的这一位。

总的来说松本家一直对新事物保持着开明的态度，接受能力也比较强——正因为如此，在松本润十一岁的夏天，松本夫人没有对停起居室窗台上的猫头鹰失声尖叫（*迷信观点多认为：出现猫头鹰的家会有不吉祥事件发生），松本先生也没有将上门解释情况的霍格沃茨教师打出去，至于松本姐姐，在知道自己的弟弟居然是个天生的小巫师时，瞪大了双眼，像是牙疼那样嘶了一声——“好酷啊……”

她比松本润大十岁。五年后，二十五岁的松本姐姐在松本润五年级前的暑假向家人展示了手上的订婚戒指，以及发表了（并没有人想听的）订婚感言一二三。松本润心不在焉地扒拉着盘子里的西兰花，大概从中总结出准姐夫是个容易受到惊吓的英国绅士，而松本润作为姐姐贴心可爱的弟弟，最好先把自己惊世骇俗的身份隐藏一下，等一切稳定下来后再找机会和盘托出。

松本润：……啧

平时都好说，关键是暑假。——一年十二个月，松本润能在霍格沃茨待满十个月，圣诞和复活节假期去哪里看心情。只有七月和八月，不管他愿不愿意，都必须拿着学校发的警告未成年人放假期间不允许使用魔法的一纸通知，回到熟悉又陌生的普通人的世界，而陌生（且对魔法存在一无所知）姐夫的加入显然只会让一切更加复杂。

不知道姐夫会是什么类型的麻瓜呢。松本润咬着面包干想。不会最后要闹到要给他施遗忘咒的地步吧？那可太糟糕了，而且搞不好我还会被开除……

“罗杰明天会来接我，还会和我们一起吃早餐。小润——？”

松本姐姐关爱中带着警告的语气让松本小弟头皮一紧。

“知道了，我会好好注意的……大姐头！”

然而有些事情，是不管松本润多么谨慎小心也无法预料控制的。

比如他那只褐色的雌猫头鹰J子，在某一天突然改了作息，晚上出去觅食后直到第二天天色大亮也没有回来。松本润焦急等待无果，只好先下楼去吃早餐，哪里想到这个宝贝连回家路径都换了，从松本家起居室——而不是松本润卧室——的窗户飞进来，顺利吓到了餐桌上的新常客。

再比如霍格沃茨每年都会在开学前给学生寄来新学期的书单，而学校猫头鹰才不会在意你家到底藏了几个神经脆弱的姐夫。

目前为止，准姐夫已经被松本润的猫头鹰J子吓到一次，被霍格沃茨有着漂亮褐色羽毛的猫头鹰吓到一次，正心惊胆战地等待不知何时会出现的第三波天降惊吓。

学校猫头鹰这次带来的除了书单还有一枚徽章：格兰芬多狮子上一个银光闪闪的P，标志着松本润被选为了级长——鉴于他虽然一直成绩不错，但并不那么循规蹈矩，这可算是意外惊喜了。

庆祝会是和松本润十五岁的生日宴一起办的。松本母亲做了一大桌菜，在墙壁挂上用金色字母拼出的Happy Birthday——出于对准姐夫的保护没有提到庆祝的另一项内容，于是这种稍微有点热烈过头的气氛就显得略可疑。好在松本姐姐敏锐地发现了这一漏洞，解释说弟弟常年在寄宿学校，这才夸张了些。总算将这一关蒙混了过去。

他的生日在暑假的尾巴，两天后学校开学，松本润隔着霍格沃茨特快列车的车窗向家人挥手告别，至此这一特别的暑假挑战才算（暂时）落下帷幕。

至于解释寄宿学校为什么全年都不可以探望这种事情，就留给姐姐去头痛吧。他愉快地想。

松本拖着行李箱和装着J子的笼子，先没急着去找隔间，而是按照学校信上的说明往级长车厢走。路上他遇见了一个同样拎着箱子的女孩，同为格兰芬多的伊丽莎白·布莱克。她有一头很漂亮的棕发，笑起来时脸颊会出现两个明亮的酒窝。看到松本，她兴奋地扑上去拥抱了他一下。

“居然是你！”伊丽莎白指着松本手中的徽章大叫，举起一枚和他一模一样的，“我也拿到了！真是没想到。”

“我知道你的意思，”有其他想过路的人被堵在了后面，松本赶紧示意她继续往前走，“也不知道这次是怎么选的，毕竟我们不管是遵守校规还是让其他人遵守校规方面都不太擅长……”

他的声音淹没在伊丽莎白的大笑中。下一刻，走廊尽头的级长车厢门打开，一个男生走了出来。

“伊丽莎，听声音就知道是你。”藤堂步已经换上了巫师袍，银色徽章和斯莱特林的绿色很配。他笑着对松本点头，“松润也来了。”

松本对这位年级第一的出现倒是毫不意外。他们只来得及互相打了个招呼就被叫进了车厢，和其他级长一起接受男女学生会主席的指示。

再出来已经是半小时后。几人边走边交流了一下暑假经历，松本绘声绘色地描述姐姐的男朋友被不同猫头鹰吓到时的惨状，讲到关键处时笼子里的J子还配合地叫了一声，把藤堂和伊丽莎白笑得不行。

这番动静终于惊动了其他人。

“喂。”

松本转过头，看见大原耕二的脑袋从走廊旁的隔间探出来。

“松润，布莱克。”大原懒洋洋地招呼两个格兰芬多，然后冲藤堂扬扬下巴，“怎么去了这么久？好——慢——”

松本眼睛一眯，赶在藤堂回答前用手指敲了一下这人的脑门，“——才半小时哪里慢了！”

“哈？”

大原没料到这波袭击，瞬间懵了，回过神来后气呼呼地就要去打松本。松本早看见他手上戴着巨大的戒指，眼疾手快往后一躲，又拉着藤堂摆在自己面前，继续叫嚣：“这么点时间都待不住吗？对了，御村在不在你隔间里啊？”

伊丽莎白憋着笑上前将隔间门拉开，松本从藤堂身后探出头，果然发现一群斯莱特林里混着一只校袍上绣着金红色狮子的御村托也。

接收到三人的视线，御村抬起头，非常镇定地对他们笑了笑，起身将依然张牙舞爪的大原拎回了座位。

“学校见。”藤堂说完也跨入了隔间。松本和伊丽莎白继续走，总算在倒数第二个车厢看到了拼命向他们挥手的中込太。

“怎么来这么晚。”中込抱怨的语气和大原如出一辙。生田斗真坐在他对面，专心致志地吮一根甘草魔棒，含含糊糊附和，“就是就是。”

松本，中込，生田，再加上一个身在斯莱特林车厢的御村托也，从一年级开始就住同一个宿舍，关系一直不错。

“我和松润是级长，去听指示了。”伊丽莎白在生田旁边坐下，拿起一块坩埚蛋糕，“饿死了。”

“藤堂也去了。刚在级长车厢见到他了。”松本补充，也掰开一块巧克力。

生田刚端起南瓜汁喝了一口，顿时被呛到了。

“咳咳咳——对不起伊丽莎——不是吧，这届居然选了你俩？御村呢？”

御村是和藤堂并列年级第一的优等生。

伊丽莎白嫌弃地往旁边挪了一点，不太想搭理他。

松本想起御村毫无违和地坐在斯莱特林车厢的画面，按了按额头，“也许教授也一时忘记他其实是格兰芬多的了吧……”

他的语气过于正经，大家都开始笑，除了中込——自从听到藤堂的名字，他就默默鼓起了腮帮子。

生田动静很大地拆了一包比比多味豆，问伊丽莎白吃不吃；她还在为刚刚的事情生气，勉强挑了颗橘子酱味道的，将袋子递给松本时示意他看正在闹别扭的那位。

松本心领神会，和她几乎是同时翻了个白眼。

藤堂步和中込太不对付的历史可以追溯到一年级，还是豆丁的小狮子快乐地向新同学示好，却被藤堂反手在脸上糊了一个鼻涕虫开始（藤堂：对不起搞错咒语了）；再到斯莱特林和格兰芬多共同上的第一节飞行课，藤堂抱着胳膊，眼睁睁看中込涨红着脸说了无数次“起来”——到第十次时扫帚终于动了：自行朝外滚出约一英尺（……）

此类事情发生多了，中込开始怎么看藤堂怎么不顺眼，称他是自己的“宿敌”——松本第一次听到这个词时被呛到了，他难以置信地盯着一脸严肃的中込，简直都不好意思吐槽这人怎么能中二到这个地步。生田在一旁忍着笑给他拍背，转身就当笑话告诉了当时不在场的伊丽莎白，到晚饭时这件事已经传遍了整个学校。

据说事件另一个主角听到时连眉毛都没有动一下，然而不知道是不是对此行为的回应，他开始叫中込“Bambi”，理由是他有一双圆圆的鹿眼。说这话时藤堂的语气温柔到松本和生田双双被呛住，伊丽莎白边笑边给这两位顺气，中込呆呆地站在一边，不知道是生气还是害羞到说不出话，脸红得比被飞天扫帚拒绝那次还要夸张。

这还没完。格兰芬多与斯莱特林两位人气者的闹别扭后续自然也不会逃过被四处传播的命运，与目击者一言难尽的心理活动相比，其他人却都一脸令人火大的（中込语）恍然大悟。一时间，不管哪个学院、熟悉不熟悉的，都亲切地叫他小鹿，就连斯莱特林那位看着冷冷淡淡的樱井院长也脱口而出过一次，惹来全班爆笑，藤堂笑得最开心。 

“斑比斑比——”伊丽莎白恶劣地拖长声音，“‘宿敌’——是这个词对吧？——当上了级长而你没有，心情如何呀？”

“好啦，别戳孩子痛处。”

松本忍着笑和她一唱一和，搂过中込的肩膀，伸手在他脑袋上一顿乱揉。

“放——开——我——”

中込愤怒地抵抗，等好不容易从松本的魔爪逃脱，他出门前精心打造的发型已经成了鸡窝。

“你你你，你们——”

他悲愤地瞪着笑眯眯的两人，“都被那个家伙带坏了！”

“啊……生气了。”

松本目送他冲出隔间，毫无诚意地挥了挥手。

火车在天完全黑下来时到达了霍格沃茨。

他们将行李留在车上，坐马车进入城堡。礼堂一如既往的明亮温暖，代表四个学院的四张长桌已经摆好，天花板被施了法术，眼下看起来是一片与户外无二致的晴朗星空。

分院仪式还没开始，大厅里吵吵闹闹的。分别了两个月的暑假，每个人都想在分院仪式开始前抓紧时间和朋友聊几句。一片热烈的气氛中，松本目瞪口呆地发现大原居然跟着御村坐到了格兰芬多这一桌，此时正慵懒地靠在御村身上，旁边坐着——怎么连藤堂也跟来了？

下一刻，松本感觉耳边掠过一阵风，只见刚才还垂头丧气的中込气势汹汹地冲到藤堂面前，等着一双眼睛嚷嚷：“你怎么在这！”

藤堂抬起头看他——还是那副镇定的样子，不愧是公认的斯莱特林贵公子。不知道他和中込说了什么，不一会儿，刚才还一副兴师问罪模样的人居然在他身边坐下了，甚至和“宿敌”你来我往地聊了起来。

围观了全程的松本&生田&伊丽莎白：“……”

伊丽莎白忧心忡忡，“这孩子以后不会被藤堂卖了还帮他算自己值多少加隆吧。”

放弃嚼零食后生田嘴里终于有了空闲，“你确定是加隆不是纳特？我早就觉得不对了……”他眯起眼睛，“老实交代：你是在把斑比当儿子看吗？常年开着傻妈妈模式。”

伊丽莎白理直气壮，“还不是那孩子单纯过头了。”

生田忍无可忍，“梅林的裤子啊！”他冲她大叫，“你比斑比还要小两个月呢！”

伊丽莎白比他声音更大，“那我也没他那么好骗！”

“……”

松本表示拒绝参与这种降智对话。他从还在互瞪的两人中间穿过去，率先挨着中込坐下。中込没注意松本，后脑勺上一根显眼的金色呆毛愉快地晃来晃去，藤堂的声音断断续续飘来，松本隐约听到“假期”“宴会”等词语，心里想的是这就对了。

大原，御村，藤堂，中込都是有名望的纯血家族——前三个是老牌贵族，中込属于新贵。世家的孩子到一定年龄就会被父母带着去社交，见面频率搞不好比在学校还频繁，大原和御村更是真正意义上的青梅竹马。而到他们这一代，各学院间的分歧早已不大。御村作为一个格兰芬多，天天和大原形影不离，藤堂又是大原的室友，连带着相关一群人关系都不错。斑比对藤堂的那点小别扭在他们看来简直如同撒娇一般。

要松本说，中込和藤堂明明就很像——两人都是极受欢迎的类型，虽然风格不同，却都不存在公子哥很容易沾染上的那种惹人厌烦的骄矜，甚至连御村和大原身上隐隐约约的疏离感都没有。尤其是藤堂，举手投足都优雅，又真的一点架子都没有，相处起来令人如沐春风。

中込要是知道他这么想肯定又要生气了，所以松本只在私下和生田还有伊丽莎白嘀咕过，而这两人——

松本无言地看着生田紧绷着一张脸走过来，他身后的伊丽莎白倒是一副轻松愉快的样子。

“新生好像来了。”松本抢在他说话之前开口。生田明显哽了一下，松本又赶快引导他往前看，“看来今年校长也没有回来，对吧？”

教师席位在餐桌上首台子上的另一张长桌。

正中的校长位是空的。松本从入学第一天起就没有见过这位校长——据说是去国外交流学习，具体事务暂且由副校长大野智打理。大野学生时期曾是男学生会主席，属于并不喜欢权力却总是莫名其妙受到推举的那一类人，也不知道到底是幸运还是不幸。他本人倒一直波澜不惊的样子。松本印象最深刻的是大野每次开学致辞时都要重复的那句“把现有的事情做好”，暗自认为这大概就是那位传说中校长放心将一切都交给他的原因。

大野身边的位置坐着黑魔法防御术课的教师，也是斯莱特林的院长樱井翔。他留着利落的黑色短发，额发典雅地垂下，遮住一对锐利的眉毛。他黑白分明的眼瞳和中込的很相似，然而樱井无论表情还是气质都要淡漠很多。

松本见他从口袋里拿出一块怀表看了看，然后凑过去和大野说了什么。大野的表情有一瞬间惊讶——准是刚才发呆忘了时间，接着点点头起身。

适才喧闹的礼堂立刻安静了下来。

藤堂在樱井拿出表时就拽着大原回到了斯莱特林的桌子，松本拍拍中込示意他往里挪，再抬头，破旧的黑色分院帽已经被摆在了礼堂正中央。一群新生在不远处排着队等待上前，很少有人的表情不紧张——他们才这么小，却已经对命运这种东西拥有了天然的畏惧。

麻瓜家庭出身的松本在接到猫头鹰信前连魔法都不知道，自然也没有人告诉他入学后还要分院。小松本好奇心旺盛，第一次进入霍格沃茨城堡，看什么都新鲜，队伍里其他新生都在紧张地窃窃私语，他却盯上了墙头一只乳白色的幽灵。

之后的记忆也许不太准确——松本坚持自己不过是多看了两眼那只探头探脑的幽灵，谁知道就这样和其他人走散了。他站在石铺地板中央，手足无措。不远处隐隐约约传来人声，小松本壮着胆子顺着声音方向走，费劲地将礼堂大门悄悄推开一点，从缝隙向里面张望，随即被前所未见的富丽堂皇惊呆了。

成千上万只蜡烛漂浮在空中，照得长长的餐桌上的金色盘子和高脚酒杯熠熠生辉。烛光摇曳间，四张长桌旁的数百张面孔看起来似乎一模一样，其中夹杂着幽灵自带的朦胧的银光。

一切的一切，都让刚刚还兴高采烈研究幽灵的小松本腿软。他开始想家了。家里虽然没有这么高的城堡，至少一切都是熟悉的。现在退学还来得及吗？松本想。可随即他看见那个带他们进来的老师念起了新生名单，以姓氏字母打头，很快就从A到了E。

松本知道自己该进去了。但如果要他就这样在众目睽睽下从礼堂正中央穿过，他一定会在中途晕倒的。 

怎么办？是捂着眼睛冲进去，还是干脆待在原地，等待被其他人发现？可是松本润，你真的希望入学第一天就这样度过吗？

正当他做着激烈的心理斗争时，面前半掩的门突然被推开了。

松本抬起头，看见一个人站在自己面前。他在背光处，松本看不清他的脸，只见他弯下腰，像是怕吓到眼前这个孩子似的，非常轻地将手放在松本的肩膀上。

没人知道樱井翔怎么会从那么远的高台上注意到缝隙里落单的小男孩的。

松本被他牵着手，一步一步穿过礼堂，心里奇异的一片安稳。樱井走在外侧，替他挡住了所有视线。他将松本送回队伍，准备离开时却被一只手拽住了袍子的下摆。樱井意外地低下头，这个刚才还一脸快要哭出来的小家伙一双眼亮晶晶地看着自己，扬着肉乎乎的小脸，问樱井“是哪个学院的”——难道他以为这是可以自己决定的事情吗？

樱井没有回答，只是弯下腰——这一次，他摸了摸松本的脑袋。

等到松本被分到格兰芬多，得知樱井是斯莱特林的院长时还有点失望。不过他非常喜欢自己的学院，很快就把那点遗憾抛在脑后，从此在樱井教的黑魔法防御术课上格外用功。

樱井不是那种喜欢和学生打成一片的老师，但他非常有耐心，讲课简单清晰，又相当英俊，无论男生还是女生都觉得他很酷，只有松本觉得不止如此——经历过分院式前的意外后，他始终坚信樱井冷淡的外表下有一颗和他手心一样温暖的心。

每一次的开学典礼都会让松本的这段记忆回溯，这次也不例外。他听着大野慢吞吞地重复那些老生常谈的纪律（“不要去禁林，别以为马人永远不会对孩子出手，天知道他们中有没有特别讨厌熊孩子的。”他强调）。松本在宴会上吃了太多的牛排和布丁，现在思维都有点涣散。他的目光不由自主飘向教师席——老师们都是一副心满意足的模样，保护神奇生物课的那位相叶教授十分明显地在盯着酒杯发呆，樱井……樱井看着也比平时放松些，靠在椅背上，眼睛安静地垂着。

——他也会在每一次注视分院仪式上那些跌跌撞撞的新生时，想起自己曾经解救过一个不敢推开礼堂门的孩子吗？ 

松本不知道自己为什么会这样在意这件事。他皱着眉毛兀自思考，没注意到大野已经宣布了宴会结束，直到伊丽莎白慌慌张张拉起他的胳膊往外跑，连声说糟了糟了，松本这才反应过来级长的任务之一是给新生指路。有些茫然的新生已经在顺着人流向外走，松本让伊丽莎白先去把剩下的带过来，自己在人群中大吼：“一年级新生！格兰芬多的一年级新生！——啊对不起我没看到——”

混乱中他似乎撞到了谁。松本急匆匆地道歉，转身时没站稳又是一个趔趄。

一双手伸过来，扶着他的肩膀让他靠住自己站好。樱井站在他面前，微微低下头，关切地看着他，“松本？你还好吗。”

回忆和现实里的面孔重合，松本先是愣住，接着莫名其妙眼眶一阵发烫。他咬了咬嘴唇，又摇头，“谢谢，先生。”

樱井没有再说什么，看了他一眼后点点头离开。松本继续艰难地将乱跑的格兰芬多新生抓回队伍，像曾经带领自己的级长那样带领他们登上大理石楼梯。伊丽莎白带女生去她们的寝室，松本则领着男生们走进另一扇门。

“累了一天，好好睡吧。”他温声说，目送他们一个个进去后才回到自己的宿舍。

生田和中込床前的幔帐都已经放下了。御村正躺着看一本书。松本和他打了个招呼，找到自己睡了四年的床，换上睡衣，一躺下就睡着了。

02.

第二天早晨松本是被生田叫醒的。宿舍其他人都走了，两人急匆匆穿戴好往礼堂赶，发现伊丽莎白已经吃完了早饭，正在翻看一本《怪兽及其产地》。

看见他们，她扬了扬眉毛。

“早上好，瞌睡虫们。”

“早上——好。”生田捂住一个哈欠，四处张望了一下，“斑比和御村呢？”

松本在他旁边默默坐下——他有点起床苦手，不到万不得已，不会在起床气消失前冒险说话。

“去上占卜课了。”伊丽莎白说。

“占卜？”生田瞪大眼睛。

“对，好像是大原今年开始选的，顺便把藤堂和御村拉上了。斑比一听藤堂也在，嚷嚷着不能输跟去了，”伊丽莎白解释，“他刚走，说是要去找院长改课表。”

“大原选的？”生田还是一副完全无法相信的样子，“他之前不还说占卜的都是老骗子吗？”

“谁知道……”她把书啪地合上，提醒两个男生，“你俩再不快点，第一堂课要迟到了。”

他们离开城堡，顺着斜坡往下去上保护神奇生物课。

这是门课是在户外，三人穿过魁地奇球场时清晨的雾气正在散去，天空一点点变成一种明亮的浅灰色。越靠近树林，草地和泥土那种特有的柔软的芬芳就越浓郁。松本深深地呼吸了一口，感觉自己终于完全清醒了。 

教这门课的教师相叶雅纪已经等在了禁林旁的空地上，正和什么人说话。松本几人走近一些，发现那个背影居然是樱井，怀里抱着一只黑色的小猫。松本见过那只猫——两年前的暑假，他在对角巷买猫头鹰粮时曾见过樱井和他养的这只小煤球，小黑猫活泼地跟在主人脚边，尾巴尖一晃一晃的，松本似乎可以看见它在空气里掀起的涟漪。现在它蔫头蔫脑地趴在樱井怀里，相叶小心地托起它的左前爪看了看，随即笑着对樱井说了什么。

——是生病了吗？

松本猜测着，盯着樱井离开的背影。

相叶拍拍手，招呼学生们集合。 

“都到齐了吗？没有找不到地方的吧。”

他是个年轻的男巫，高高瘦瘦，笑容清爽，在学生中很有人气。大致清点了一番人数后，相叶满意地点点头，“那么我们上课吧。”

五年级是O.W.Ls（普通巫师等级考试）年。正式上课前，相叶先是将这场他们明年六年将要参加的考试的重要性狠狠强调了一番（“看在梅林的份上！如果你以后还想找到好工作的话！至少这一年认真一些！”），接着宣布了今天上课的内容。 

“这是刺佬儿。”相叶指着树下几只蜷成一团动物，“我们要学习如何辨认它们。”

“这不是就是刺猬。”生田低声说。

“闭嘴。”伊丽莎白说。

相叶显然是听到了他们的对话，微微一笑。 

“没错，它们和刺猬几乎一模一样，但非常多疑，如果有人拿牛奶喂它们，它会认为你想毒害自己。记住这个。”他拍拍手，“好了，我准备了几桶牛奶，旁边有玻璃瓶，大家各自取一些然后喂给它们试试看。”

整堂课松本都在惦记那只小黑猫，以及樱井离开时明显忧心忡忡的神色。他心不在焉，喂刺佬儿牛奶时差点被凶残起来的小家伙抓伤。 

“当心！”

伊丽莎白第三次尖叫着将他的手从刺佬儿爪子下扯开。生田疑惑地看着魂不守舍的松本。

“你怎么了？”他问。

伊丽莎白也看着他。松本正欲回答，下课铃远远地从城堡传来。

他忽然做了决定。

“你们先走吧，”松本对两个好友说，“我好像有东西掉了，一会儿去找你们。”

“要帮忙吗？”生田问。

“不用。魔药课帮我占个座就行。”

伊丽莎白拉着还想问什么的生田走了。松本默不作声地站在一边，等同学们都陆陆续续离开，走到相叶身边。 

“那个，先生？”

相叶正在收拾瓶子，“是松本啊。有事？”

“嗯。”松本抿抿嘴，决定直接问，“上课之前，我看到樱井教授来找您，还有那只猫……”

“松本也知道小黑吗？”相叶看起来有点惊讶。

这名字松本倒是第一次听说。他点点头，心想樱井教授看起来这么冷淡，没想到取名风格居然这么……一目了然。

“好像是贪玩跑到了温室伤到了爪子。没什么大事。”相叶对他安抚地笑了笑，又出主意，“你要是担心可以去看看它。相信樱井教授也会很高兴的。”

第二天的黑魔法防御术课，松本在樱井宣布下课后没急着走，再一次在生田狐疑的目光中磨磨蹭蹭待到了最后——他不得不又用上了落下东西的借口，尽量不去想他在朋友们心中大概已经多了个健忘的毛病。

教室里，樱井正在不紧不慢地将教具归原。松本站在门口，将前一天想好的说法在心里默背了一遍。他有些紧张，毕竟前四年中他和樱井的单独对话少得可怜，得到的最高赞扬大概是一句“格兰芬多加十分”——普通版本是加五分。

“松本？”樱井终于注意到了他，“有事找我？”

松本立刻迎上去，“先生，关于O.W.Ls考试……”

这是他从相叶昨天的演讲里得到的灵感——这么重要的考试，五年级学生会感到焦虑真是再正常不过了！

樱井果然没有对这个理由多说什么。他看了松本一眼，“你成绩不错，保持这个水平好好上课，课后多练习，正常发挥应该不会有问题。”

松本像个小尾巴一样跟在他身后，“可是先生，我听说考试的实践部分还会有加分项目，比如守护神咒语之类，这是真的吗？”

他期待地盯着樱井，大眼睛亮晶晶的。 

樱井大概很久没有被学生用这种类似小动物的眼神注视过，明显愣了一下。

“有些考官会这样做。”他斟酌着说，“如果学有余力，可以一试。”

说话间他们已经走到了教员休息室，樱井在门前站住，微微低了头看松本，“还有什么事吗？”

“有，”松本笑嘻嘻的，双手背在身后，“听相叶教授说小黑受伤了，我能去看看它吗？”

听他这样说，樱井如何会不明白这才是自己这位好学生的真正目的？

他看着松本，一时有点哭笑不得。 

“如果你有时间——”

松本抢答：“我一直都有时间！”

樱井：“……”他还能说什么？

“周末行吗？”

“完全可以！”

定下时间地点，松本乖乖和樱井告别，费了很大劲才忍住没有像大原每约到一个姑娘时都会在最后说一句“It’s a date!”那样，将这句话加到他和樱井的对话里——他暂时还没有期末不及格的打算。

目送樱井关上门，松本迈着（不会让其他人感到疑惑的）轻盈的步伐一路走回格兰芬多塔楼。 他的头发已经快要长到肩膀，暑假松本姐姐去理发店，顺便拉着弟弟挑染了几缕银色，衬得他原本就比别人更黑的发色如同墨染一般，加上染成黑红两色的指甲，一路成功收获了几个低年级学生崇拜的目光；而如果此时生田或者伊丽莎白在场，他们一定会一眼看出：虽然松本面上波澜不惊，其实已经开心到了极点。 

这就是只有亲近的朋友才会知道的秘密了：格兰芬多魁地奇队的追球手，无数次被后辈惊呼“无所不能”的松本润，私下里其实是个甜心——非常温柔，有时候甚至傻乎乎的（也许只比斑比好一点），藤堂和大原两个斯莱特林说什么都会信。伊丽莎白有时候会和生田偷偷感叹松本那张脸到底骗了多少人啊，看他打个魁地奇比赛还要带墨镜，还以为多么酷多么不可一世的呢，其实只不过是怕被太多人注视无法专心打球，戴着缓解紧张。 

格兰芬多甜心完全不知道自己在朋友心中的形象是一块入口即化的舒芙蕾。到了周末，松本兴致勃勃找出水滴形墨镜以及做旧牛仔裤换上，丝毫不认为为了一个不是约会的见面大费周章有什么不对。

在禁林旁迎接他的是笑盈盈的相叶雅纪。

松本看了看他，又看了看四周熟悉的景色，一时间对自己的记忆产生了怀疑——“樱井教授是说我想找您补课吗？”

相叶乐不可支。

“他说会稍微晚一点……啊，这就来了。”

这次樱井没有抱着小黑猫了。小家伙在樱井脚边慢悠悠地走着。

“小黑看起来已经好了呢。”相叶朝一人一猫走过去，蹲下身摸了摸小煤球的脑袋，得到一声轻柔的招呼。

“还是要让你看看我才放心。”樱井说，又对松本点点头。

松本克制着兴奋，学相叶那样蹲下身。小猫抬起头，姜黄色的圆眼睛有点警惕地打量着松本。松本试探着伸出一只手，小猫和他僵持一阵，似乎觉得此人可以相信，小脑袋矜持地蹭了蹭他的掌心。

越长大越不受小动物欢迎的松本立刻欣喜若狂。他掐了一根草，像挥舞逗猫棒一样挥舞着逗小猫玩，听樱井像个傻爸爸一样叹气（让松本大开眼界），对相叶抱怨这孩子受伤后禁足也不老实，自己抓到好几次她偷偷摸摸跳窗——你说一个姑娘家怎么可以这么调皮！

相叶忍着笑拍他的肩膀说这是好事啊，说明精神很好，又安慰樱井别太担心，小黑这么有灵气的猫，这次受伤只是意外，长时间不出门小心它抑郁。接着贡献了不少和动物打交道的心得。 

松本在旁边默默记下，心想原来樱井教授也有这么傻乎乎的时候——还挺可爱的。

他竖着耳朵，听两人在那边小黑来小黑去的，终于忍不住插嘴，说樱井教授为什么要给猫取这个名字呢？——原因当然很明显，松本只是不死心地想也许是有其他寓意呢……

樱井听完愣了一下，看了看正仰着脖子让松本挠的黑猫，又看了看松本，最后和相叶对视了一下……露出一个尽在不言中的疑惑眼神。

松本死心了。 

然而事情还没完。

樱井大概是终于发现自己这位学生似乎对他给猫取的名字有意见要提——鉴于樱井向来是个乐意接受新事物的老师，并且对自己的取名水平有自知之明。他沉默了一下，问如果是松本，会给猫取什么名字。

松本眼睛一亮。

“黑猫？”他向樱井确认。

“黑猫。”樱井痛快地回答。

“小煤球这种……”松本也不客气，怜爱地揪了一把正瞪着姜黄色大眼的小猫的耳朵，“——‘灯泡’吧。”

魔法界没有“电”这种东西，全民活在烧蜡烛的时代。作为霍格沃茨的高级知识分子，樱井和相叶虽然对麻瓜世界有一定研究，也没能在听到“灯泡”一词立刻反应过来这是什么。

等松本解释完毕，两位老师看看全身漆黑、只有眼睛如同玻璃珠一样闪亮的小猫，都露出了一言难尽的神情。

良久，相叶干巴巴地挤出一句：“猫的眼睛在晚上是挺亮的……”

——但似乎莫名其妙感觉到了世界的恶意是怎么回事！

松本转向一直没说话的樱井，“先生觉得怎么样？”

“……比小黑好。”樱井谨慎地回答。

——这不是当然的吗！

相叶尴尬笑。 

松本轻快地合掌，“那——”

——为了格兰芬多甜心（划掉）可爱学生的笑容！而且灯泡听起来也很可爱！嗯！

樱井一锤定音，“就叫这个吧。”

灯泡：……喵？

相叶有事先走了，松本留下来和灯泡多玩了一会儿，临走时恋恋不舍地握着它的小爪子，“我之后还可以去看它吗？”

樱井就笑——和猫在一起时他的气场都变了，眼中似乎有如水的温情在缓慢流动。

“可以是可以。但这孩子很爱玩，经常到晚上才回来。你也许能在城堡里见到她。”

——可我也想多见见温柔的樱井教授啊……

这句话是不能说的。松本失望地鼓起包子脸，随即又想到了一个好理由。

“先生，之前说的O.W.Ls考试……”

“嗯？”樱井抚摸着灯泡的脑袋，漫不经心地问：“还在想加分项？其实把考官出的题目完成，你又细心，得O（outstanding）应该是没问题的。”

“可是，”松本转着眼睛，“我对守护神咒也很感兴趣，而且……多学点也不是坏事，对吗？”

他歪着脑袋去看樱井，眨眼时睫毛轻扇，越发显得一双桃花眼明亮。

——又来了，这种小动物一样的目光。

樱井轻咳一声，“所以？”

他眼中有隐约的笑意，于是松本胆子也大了起来，“教授能给我补习吗？”

“给你，还是给你们那一帮小朋友？”樱井数着名字，“布莱克，生田，中込——”

“只有我。”松本连忙保证，“不会给教授添麻烦的！”

“就算只有一个人补课，我也是要做准备的，松本同学。”樱井指出，但他的笑容里有松本不会错认的纵容，让他放心下来，知道樱井并没有生气。

不过该有的姿态还是要做足。

“对不起，先生，”松本非常乖巧地道歉，又添上一句，“圣诞节我会记得送您礼物。”

这次樱井是真的笑出来了。他伸手在松本肩膀上一拍，“那我期待着。” 

03.

补习时间是每周二晚上，在二楼的魔法史教室。场地相当宽敞，适合各种实践练习或者决斗——开玩笑。

偶尔灯泡也会出现，跳到讲台或者柜子上，居高临下地围观。

第一次上课，樱井的冷酷教师形象就遭到了无情挑战——松本进门时他正一边批改论文一边津津有味地吮吸一只巨大的糖羽毛笔。听到开门声后樱井猛地抬起头，梦幻的表情僵在脸上。松本忍着笑说晚上好，转身关门时瞥见樱井默默将羽毛笔藏进了抽屉。

那天补课结束后，松本回到格兰芬多公共休息室，第一件事就是冲到正埋头写论文的伊丽莎白旁边，让她带自己去之前提过的霍格沃茨的厨房。

伊丽莎白被他突然抓住胳膊，手一抖，一整瓶变色墨水泼在了一边打开的《魔咒成就》上。她顿时恼火地尖叫起来，将一旁举着羽毛笔快要睡着的生田吵醒了。

“出，出什么事了？”他推开凳子站起来，手下一卷羊皮纸随着他的动作掉到了地上。

坐在另一边的中込和（不知为何会出现在这里的）藤堂也循声过来了。松本不得已将请求又低声下气地说了一遍，伊丽莎白哼了一声——她正试图用魔杖将墨水吸走，松本得到生田的眼神，赶紧将自己的那本塞给她。

“拜托了？”他努力拿出自己最让人无法拒绝的眼神。伊丽莎白又哼了一声，接过书翻了翻，“看在你笔记记得不错的份上——”

几人卡着宵禁匆匆下楼，在楼梯上遇见了正在城堡晃荡的大原和御村。一群人浩浩荡荡冲进厨房，将家养小精灵吓了一跳。

这个时间，大部分小精灵都出发去打扫塔楼了。值班的几个很热情地将他们请到一张大长桌边坐着，端上热茶和点心。 

伊丽莎白一年级时就发现了这个美食天堂，还曾经因为失恋后在此暴饮暴食，差点成为布莱克家族第一位需要接受瘦身指导的小姐。她可以准确地叫出每一个小精灵的名字，小精灵们也很喜欢她，叫她“伊丽莎小姐”，并对“伊丽莎小姐的朋友们”的到来表示了极大的欢迎。

中込咬了一口蛋糕眼睛就亮了，嘴里被奶油和樱桃塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，还不忘吐槽藤堂的喝茶姿势“装模作样”。藤堂对着这番讽刺充耳不闻，不紧不慢地放下杯子，从银盘里拿起一根手指饼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势塞进他嘴里。大原拉着御村特意选了对面的座位，方便看欢喜冤家斗法——果然没让他失望，此时笑得前仰后合，顺便挥舞着叉子从御村盘子里叉走一颗草莓。在他身边，御村用和藤堂一模一样的姿势喝了口茶，不动声色地将自己的盘子往大原那边推过去一点。

松本对这场混乱视而不见，他抓住一个小精灵，问厨房常备的甜品都有哪些，小精灵笑着提出为他带路参观，起身时松本听见生田在问能不能把没吃完的打包带走 （伊丽莎白：你差不多得了啊）。 

这周余下的时间，松本每一个饭点都准时蹲守在礼堂，一边心不在焉地往嘴里塞吃的（生田：你疯了吗你居然吃……这叫什么，香菜？！），一边悄悄观察樱井对甜品的选择。然后在第二周补习结束后，捧出一块精致的芝士蛋糕。

樱井翔：诶诶诶诶诶诶？！ 

松本笑得像只小狐狸，连声说先生辛苦了，先生喜欢甜食对不对？来尝尝嘛，这个真的很好吃，也不会腻——

灯泡从柜子上轻巧地跳下来，踱到松本身边，玻璃珠似的眼睛紧紧盯着松本手中的蛋糕，又看看犹豫的主人，催促似的叫了一声。

樱井被四道期待的目线盯着，只能接过，“那，就这一次。”

——然后就变成了惯例。 

家养小精灵们一边开心于可以为伊丽莎小姐的朋友提供帮助，却又苦恼于这位松本少爷厨艺似乎比它们还要好，有时候只是来借个厨房，烘烤出的点心足以令出身最古老庄园的小精灵自惭形秽。 

能让松本少爷这样对待，对方一定是一位美丽的小姐吧？真好啊——

小精灵想象中的“美丽的小姐”面色迟疑：“这么晚还不回宿舍，真的没关系吗？”

晚上在教室吃东西容易被夜巡教师撞见。鉴于樱井实在不想每隔一周就要和某个同事来个尴尬的面面相觑，几次之后，他们分享食物地点就变成了黑魔法防御术课教师的办公室。

办公室应该是很大的，却因为堆满了各种各样的书而显得拥挤。每一次樱井都会为这片混乱向松本道歉，不知道松本其实悄悄地喜爱着小空间带来的温馨感——尤其是临近圣诞，天气日渐寒冷，白昼消失后的漫长夜晚，他，樱井，再加一个趴在书堆上的灯泡，围在一起分享热腾腾的苹果派树莓派，热红茶或者南瓜汁（没错，这场课后小聚餐在松本的精心准备下越发丰盛了），大概没有人不会爱上这种堪比红泥小火炉的温暖。 

松本正在向灯泡的专用小碗里倒牛奶，听到樱井的问话后头也不抬：“离宵禁还早着呢。说起来，我有两个朋友特别喜欢夜游，经常早上才回宿舍，或者干脆不回，直接去礼堂吃早饭然后上课。”

樱井问：“御村和大原？”用的却是肯定的语气。

这下轮到松本吃惊了，“您居然知道……”

“违反了无数条校规的狮蛇跨院小团体，”樱井假装板起脸，“老师们在教员休息室也经常谈到。”

松本垂下眼睑，有点害羞地笑笑。他想问樱井有单独说到自己吗？是怎么说的？却又不好意思。

余光里，樱井正在用切割咒将蛋糕分成完全一样的三份。

教授真的是不擅长家务。松本在心里感叹。他想说不如我来吧，却又想多看看樱井脸上认真的神情。

他做什么都是这样的表情。松本想起樱井上课时的样子——讲解咒语，挥舞魔杖，“把书翻到第八十三页。”“布莱克小姐，请和生田先生到讲台上来示范一下我刚才说的动作。”“格兰芬多加十分。”“守护神咒语需要强大的魔力，请回忆你最快乐的事情。”“做得不错，松本。”

……

“这块可以吗？”樱井将顶端上有樱桃的那一份蛋糕递过来。

“谢谢，先生。”松本接过。

最近学生中流行起了给樱桃梗打结的挑战，松本捻起蛋糕上的樱桃，心想樱井大概是不知道这件事的，他能看出来，樱井不是没有亲和力，而是刻意与学生保持一定的距离，但松本发誓他有一双常常在微笑的眼睛——黑白分明，清澈柔软，瞳仁比一般人的更黑一些，沉甸甸的，是被碾灭了金色光茫的太阳。

他比松本大十岁，二十五岁而已，气质已然是一片清冷的黑夜。星星和月亮跌进去，连回声都听不到。霍格沃茨的老师中，相叶和樱井同龄，大野比他大一岁，但无论是相叶还是大野都没有樱井身上那种被生活或者其他东西打碎后留下的痕迹。现在松本还不知道那是因为什么，但他不在乎。他和所有十五岁、朝气蓬勃的男生一样，满心都是无处施展的泛滥的热情。他每周二准时去找樱井补习他其实根本不需要补习的课程，做各种各样热气腾腾的点心哄着他和自己一起吃，见樱井笑了就跟着傻乎乎地一起笑，然后信心满满地想：我能拼好他。 

圣诞假期前的最后一次补习，松本将从霍格莫德买的糖果大礼包塞给樱井。樱井打开盒子后都惊呆了——那是当然的，松本偷笑。他央求藤堂给礼盒施了个挺复杂的无痕伸展咒，然后将霍格莫德能买到的糖果全部放了进去。

“你去洗劫蜂蜜公爵了吗？”樱井问。

某种意义上来说其实也没错。松本想，冲樱井调皮地眨眼睛，甜蜜地笑着说先生我圣诞节要回家，但您的猫头鹰应该能找到我的地址吧？ 

圣诞当天，松本一改赖床的习惯，闹钟响第一声就翻身下床，在床脚的一堆礼物中发现了署名樱井的包裹。

他迫不及待地打开，发现是一个玻璃相框，里面装着一张自己和灯泡玩耍时的照片。也不知道樱井是什么时候拍的。

魔法照片都会动——相片里的松本趴在教室的桌子上，嘟着嘴作势要捏灯泡的鼻子；小猫没能躲开狡猾人类的第二次袭击，不满地龇牙咧嘴，然后一爪子拍在了松本的手背上。

松本盯着这张照片看了许久，直到姐姐敲门叫他吃早餐，才小心地将相框摆在床头柜上。 

整个假期都是好梦。 

04.

圣诞假期过后进入春季学期，脱下毛斗篷后所有人看着都活泼了不少。

除了夸张的零食礼包，圣诞节松本还送了樱井另一样东西——严格来说其实是给灯泡的：一个红色小领结。当松本结束假期返校，稍微留心，常常能看见脖子上系着一抹红色的小黑猫在城堡各处神气地走来走去。

霍格沃茨这么张扬的家猫可不多。似乎是一夜间，所有学生都注意到了灯泡的存在，再一打听，背后主人的身份也呼之欲出。

松本的朋友们自然也知道了。 

和松本同一宿舍，见过他床头的宝贝相框的生田和御村：“哦～”

和松本同一宿舍，见过他床头的宝贝相框但完全没有将这些联系起来的中込：“哈？”

不知为何对一切都了然于心的藤堂和大原：“呵。”

松本：“闭嘴。”

对此唯一没有多说什么的是伊丽莎白。

松本一开始还寄希望于是生田没有把相框的事情告诉她（生田：醒醒，她进男生宿舍的次数还少了吗？），直到某个周二，照例的黑魔法防御补习过后——樱井坚持要送松本到格兰芬多塔楼，灯泡在半路就溜了，松本在肖像画处与樱井告别，接着奔向窗户，目送那个背影重新踏入月光，心中充满奇异的跳跃的愉悦。

胖夫人早已对他的晚归见怪不怪，抱怨了两句就悬开让他进来。松本爬进圆形墙洞，发现公共休息室炉火边的扶手椅上坐着一个人。

“伊丽莎？”吃惊于她这个时间还没去睡觉，松本问她：“你怎么还在这？斗真呢？”

走近了他才发现伊丽莎白穿着粉色的睡袍，看上去——

“你在等我？”松本问。

“对。”伊丽莎白放下手中的书，递过来一杯泡好的茶，“冷吗？”

“还好。”松本接过杯子，但没有喝。他已经被红茶灌饱了。

伊丽莎白扬起眉毛。

“看来我之前不该带你去厨房的。”她意味深长地说。

松本被她打败了。他用力按了下额头，向女孩做了个求饶的手势，“你想说什么就直接说，好不好？”他垮下脸，“行行好，我是真的很困。”

伊丽莎白哼了一声。 

“那只猫，是樱井翔的？”

“是。”

“你抱着它睡觉的照片是樱井翔拍的？”

“我没有抱着睡觉……”

“你就说是不是他拍的。”

“……是。”

“每周二你准时消失，也是去找樱井翔？”

“是，但是是因为——”

“松本润！”她打断他，眉毛几乎立了起来，“你知不知道你在做什么？樱井翔怎么可以，怎么能允许——”

松本终于发现这件事多么容易令人误会。他脸红了。

“不是你想的那样！我只是让教授帮我补课……O.W.Ls——”他语无伦次地解释，“总之，不是你想象的那样！”他强调。

伊丽莎白还是一副马上就要发脾气的样子——“补课，还是野餐？”

“伊丽莎……”

“好，”她终于放软语气，“就算我相信你，也相信樱井。但是松润，你有没有想过如果这件事被别人知道会有什么样的后果？你，格兰芬多队最好的追球手，每次练习至少有一打女生风雨无阻地在看台上尖叫；再说樱井，仅仅在我们宿舍，他的名字每天都会出现在夜谈里。——就算你不清楚自己的影响力，总该相信你最喜欢的老师的魅力吧？”

松本假装没听出最后这句的讽刺意味，虚弱地反驳：“不会吧……”

伊丽莎白的表情严肃起来。

“你别不当回事，”她提醒松本，“关注你们的人远比你想象的要多。你和樱井走得近这件事，迟早是会被发现的。”

“我们没有……”松本下意识想要否认。

伊丽莎白摇摇头。

“你不用对我解释。我也在上樱井翔的课，知道一个有魅力的老师对学生能影响到什么程度——尤其是当他愿意给予某一个学生特殊对待的时候。松润，不要太高估自己。”

她起身走向楼梯，在完全消失于黑暗的前一刻回头，轻飘飘地对面无表情的松本扔下最后一颗炸弹。

“霍格沃茨的四个学院虽然在某些事情上有分歧，但对待师生恋的态度却始终是一致的：不允许，无论如何也不允许。松润你是知道这个的吧？”

第二天的魔药课是格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上。松本和生田到达地下教室时老师还没来，教室后方不知为何围了一群人，中心是一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林，两个男生都在冲对方大声嚷嚷。

“发生什么事了？”

生田得了松本的眼神鼓励，立刻飞奔进人群。松本提着他的书包去座位，下一刻，早餐没出现在礼堂的伊丽莎白站在了教室门口，一脸明显心烦意乱的表情。

看见松本，她径直朝他走来，在松本开口前抓住他的手腕。

“松润，听我说……昨天是我语气不好，对不起，无论如何，这都不是你的错。”

松本也松了口气，反握住她的手，安慰地捏了捏，“没关系。”

“还有就是——松润求你别生气，我们不是想要逼你，但是昨天那些话，你想一想，想一想，可以吗？”

松本皱起眉毛，“‘我们’？”他重复她的话——现在换他用力抓着伊丽莎白了，“还有谁？”

伊丽莎白为难地咬着下唇，“我，藤堂还有斗真。不能师生恋那条是藤堂提醒，他来找我的时候斗真正好也在……”

她的声音越来越小，“但我们也不想搞的像什么劝诫会，所以就让我来说了。”

松本：“……”

终于打听到一切的生田兴冲冲地跑过来。

“你们肯定不敢相信！”

他丝毫没察觉到气氛的凝滞，眉飞色舞地说：“刚刚那两个男生，喜欢上了同一个女生——想想吧，一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林！同时喜欢上了一个……好像是，拉文克劳？”

他转转眼睛，“——这不重要。重点是，这俩傻子居然还有什么协议：如果谁先得到那女生的一个吻，另一个就退出。结果你猜怎么着，其中一个居然——”

他后知后觉两位听众脸色有些怪异，“你们这是什么眼神？我脸上有脏东西吗？”

松本简直快要气笑了。上课铃在此时响起，恰到好处地挽救了一无所知的生田。

一名五官俊秀的小个子男巫推门进来。

“上午好。”

魔药课的教师，也是格兰芬多院长的西洛轻快地和同学们打了个招呼。他站上讲台，环视教室一圈，立刻感觉到了教室不同往日的紧绷气氛。

“这是怎么了？”他朝台下笑笑，“怎么这么安静，难道已经得了O.W.Ls焦虑症？这可有些太早了，医疗翼的抗焦虑药还没熬出来呢——”

“先生，”刚才处于教室后方吵架中心的格兰芬多男生举起手，按耐不住地大声说：“从校外购买迷情剂是违反校规的对吗？”

突然被打断令西洛有点惊讶。全班都紧张地盯着他，好在这位院长脾气很好，看起来并没有生气的迹象。

“迷情剂……”他沉吟了一下，“当然，比起考试，年轻人总是有更加看重的事情。”

“这样吧，”出乎所有人意料地，他竟然微笑起来，“这节课没有准备材料，下节课，我们来讲一讲迷情剂的作用和辨别方法。不用这么惊讶，生田先生，”他朝前排张大嘴巴的生田眨眨眼睛，“这原本是六年级的内容，但既然你们已经到了会对这件事感兴趣的年龄，我希望我的学生至少可以弄明白‘迷恋’和’爱’的区别。”

有如此精彩的预告在先，几天后的魔药课， 当松本推开地下教室门，发现最前排的座位已经全部被占满时，心中没有丝毫意外的情绪。甚至还有点想笑。 

御村和大原属于最积极的那一波——他们坐在第一排，松本几人进来时，平时喜怒不形于色的御村正紧紧盯着讲台上的一口金色坩埚——毫无疑问这就是今天的主角迷情剂了。大原更是毫不掩饰，他将椅子往前挪了一些，上半身前倾，专注地嗅着空气中诱人的香气。两人脸上都傻乎乎的心满意足的神情。 

松本生田和伊丽莎白在教室中间坐下，几分钟后上课铃响了，藤堂和中込赶着最后一秒冲了进来。

中込看见满满一教室的人时都惊呆了，眼睛瞪得——原谅松本这个比喻吧——和那只叫灯泡的小猫一般圆。松本几人忍着笑，看他惊恐地和藤堂对视一眼，不得不接受了必须和“宿敌”同桌这个事实，鼓着脸走向教室最后排的两个空座。藤堂紧随其后。

“都到齐了？”

西洛站在讲台边拍拍手。似乎是为了配合气氛，他今天穿了一件装饰着粉色领口的袍子，令他苍白的脸有了几分血色。

“衣服很好看，先生。”生田笑嘻嘻地称赞。

“谢谢你，生田先生。”西洛亲切地说。

他转向全班：“你们大概也猜到了，讲台上放的就是迷情剂。生田先生，你可以不用把头伸那么长，之后会给时间让你们近距离观察。中込先生，请不要站起来——就算你坐在教室最后也不行。”

他指着讲桌上的那只坩埚，“有没有人回去做了预习，能告诉我：迷情剂的作用是什么？很好，布莱克小姐？”

“它是世界上最有效的爱情魔药。”伊丽莎白说。

“完全正确，格兰芬多加五分。”西洛示意她坐下，“对于那些想要避免喝下——或者想要提醒其他人注意的同学，”他特别看了一眼上节课那名义愤填膺的格兰芬多男生，“可以根据它特有的珍珠母的光泽，以及呈螺旋形上升的蒸汽辨别出这种魔药。”

他在教室里走来走去，一边说道：“迷情剂的气味因人而异，根据个人最喜欢什么，比如我闻到的是海水和风的味道。”

生田在他走过去后小声嘀咕，“西洛居然是户外派？”

伊丽莎白和松本同时在桌子底下踢了他一脚。

接着西洛又让他们做了一些笔记，举出好几个因为误服迷情剂酿成大祸的例子，成功地让一些一开始还不以为然的学生严肃了起来。

离下课还有十分钟时，他遵守承诺，让他们排着队挨个上台观察那神奇的魔药，最后强调—— “记住：迷情剂不能真的创造爱情，只能导致强烈的痴迷或迷恋。它非常危险，我不希望看到任何人抱着好玩或者认为它真的能够制造的爱情的心态去使用它。因为爱情是世界上最复杂，也最没有办法作伪的东西，千万不要想着走捷径。”

整个教室都安静了下来。也许是察觉到这点，西洛将语气放柔和了些，“——不要走捷径，要去争取。我希望你们每一个人都能找到那个值得你拼上所有的勇气，所有的温柔，甚至是所有的恶毒去维护的人——你没有听错，布莱克小姐。等你们再长大一些就会明白，有些爱情是值得为之战斗的。好了，下课。”

底下响起一片嗡嗡的讨论声。每个人都在很感兴趣地和朋友讨论这节特殊的课。

生田刚刚向伊丽莎白比划了半天他闻到的气味（“草莓蛋糕和手指饼干……我看你也是去厨房太多次了！”伊丽莎白不客气地指出）， 一回头就看见松本一脸像是被雷劈了的表情。

生田吓了一跳。 

“松润你怎么了？” 接着他像是想到了什么，两眼放光，“难道是闻到什么特别的味道了吗？是什么？”

松本艰难地张口，“我——”

他没能把这句话说完。下一秒，原本坐在御村身边的大原忽然起身，穿过一众还在收拾书包的同学朝教室后排走去。

他的动作太突然，所有人都停止了窃窃私语，目瞪口呆地看着这个出了名不安分的、被很多人私下里称为“斯莱特林坏掉的玫瑰”的大原耕二，最终停在了藤堂和中込共用的桌子前。

四周顿时安静得连一根针掉在地上都能听见。

大原像是完全不在意自己正在被整个教室瞩目，他弯起嘴角，伸手在藤堂的桌子上敲了敲，用说“今天天气真好”的语气问他：“嘿，愿意这周末和我一起去霍格莫德吗？”

整个教室都沸腾了。抽气声和被压在喉咙里的尖叫声此起彼伏。

所有霍格沃茨的学生都知道，单独邀请某人——无论男女——去一个魔法村庄只不过是委婉说法，它的真实含义有且只有一个，那就是：你愿意和我约会吗？ 

05.

“我以为他们只是朋友！”生田看上去非常震惊。

“我也——不对，可是……哎，我说不好——”伊丽莎白也犹豫了。

“你俩声音能不能小点。”松本恼火地说。不知出于什么原因，他隐秘地瞪了一眼一边似乎在神游的中込，“——别忘了我们在干什么。”

——他们躲在霍格莫德路边的一丛灌木丛后，跟踪那对约会中的“新生情侣”。

“别那么叫他们，”伊丽莎白打了个冷颤，摸了摸自己的胳膊，“听起来怪别扭的。”

松本耸耸肩膀，重新举起了他的全景望远镜。 

藤堂和大原在他们说话间已经离开了主街道，拐到侧路。松本连忙拍拍生田的肩膀，示意跟上。四个人不算小目标，有那么惊险的一刻，松本几乎以为他们要被发现了——中込蓬松的金发有一小截露在了树丛外，伊丽莎白反应迅速，抓住他的手腕向下一拽，用力过猛，两人重心不稳，双双摔倒在地。 

伊丽莎白呲牙咧嘴地揉着自己的胳膊肘：“到底是谁把斑比带来的？”

中込皱着脸抗议：“别把我说的像个宠物一样！”

松本和生田一边一个扶起两个活宝。伊丽莎白不知从哪里掏出一顶帽子按在中込头上，敷衍地安抚他：“好好好，好孩子（good boy）。”

中込：“……”

他鼓着腮帮子不说话了。

侧路上的人也不少。藤堂和大原并肩走着，中间隔着约一个拳头的空隙——非常正常的社交距离。

松本在全景望远镜后皱起眉毛。

他忽然发现自己似乎从没留意过大原与藤堂的相处——他们是在同一个学院，一个宿舍，然而大多数时间，大原都和青梅竹马的御村形影不离（谁知道他是如何还能抽出时间不断约会其他人的）。至于藤堂，他花了那么多时间泡在图书馆，也许身边最常出现的反而是总在真心实意嚷嚷要超过/打败他的中込。

想到这里松本恍然大悟：原来这就是他和生田伊丽莎白最初一起行动的原因——另外四人先一步建立起了更亲密的组合。

习惯了大原懒洋洋地靠在御村肩膀上，或者中込一边和藤堂吵架一边无意识地和他一起出现在各种场合，当松本看见藤堂和大原保持着一个绝对不能算亲密的距离走在霍格莫德的街道上，他不得不像伊丽莎白和生田一样怀疑——这两人真的是在约会吗？

说到底，大原为什么会对藤堂发出这个邀请？藤堂看起来也不惊讶，松本记得他先是凝视了大原几秒——如同在评估一个真正的追求者，然后回答“是我的荣幸”——很镇定，很冷静，很藤堂步。然而松本就是直觉有地方不对劲。

到底是哪里出了问题？

正当松本绞尽脑汁，试图从记忆里抓住那一瞬间的违和时，在他左边，生田忽然发出了一声刻意压抑的惊呼——伊丽莎白熟练地掐了他一把，顿时他的声音里又多出了一丝痛苦。

松本立刻将全景望远镜贴在眼睛上，正好看见那两人一前一后迈入一间小茶馆的身影。 

“那是——”

自从魔药课目睹了那场震惊全校的邀请以来（“就连我去女厕所补妆都能听到有人在讨论！”伊丽莎白证明），中込觉得自己再一次丧失了说话能力。

伊丽莎白眼睛瞪得大大的，艰难地替他说完——“帕笛芙夫人茶馆。”

帕笛芙夫人茶馆。霍格沃茨情侣最钟爱的约会地点No.1。

松本的胃部很不舒服地颤动了一下。四年级时——纯粹因为好奇——他曾经和生田去过这家雾蒙蒙的，似乎所有东西都用褶边和蝴蝶结装饰着的茶馆。两人最终在胖胖的帕笛芙夫人的目光中落荒而逃。

但大原似乎对这家茶馆挺满意。松本和生田惊魂未定地逃出来时正好遇上他刚陪着不知第几任女友从文人居出来。弄明白原委，大原先是嘲笑了——他的原话——“两个处男”，又故作惋惜地告知目瞪口呆的两人帕笛芙茶馆会在情人节时安排特别节目：每个小圆桌上都有飞翔着向人们撒下粉红纸屑的金色小天使，批评他们“去得不是时候”。至今松本都记得大原被女生拉走时那个脸皮超厚的回眸一笑。

很好。松本忧郁地想。今天还正好就是情人节。

非常应景的，生田开始向伊丽莎白细数他为了跟踪这两个不省心的家伙推掉了多少漂亮姑娘的邀约。伊丽莎白抱着胳膊，用看一只乏味的弗洛伯毛虫的眼神看着他。

“谁不是呢。“她很不耐烦地打断他的唠叨，忽然问道：“说起来，御村去哪了？”

和御村同一个宿舍的男生们面面相觑。

生田问中込，“他今天早上是不是比我们早走？”

“好像是。”中込谨慎地说，“不过他一般都比我们走的早？”

“我听到他说要去湖边。”松本又举起了全景望远镜，含含糊糊地说。

“一大早去湖边？”伊丽莎白皱起眉头，“你们有告诉他今天的计划吗？”

包括已经不看这边的松本都摇头。

伊丽莎白转转眼珠。

“所以……到底是谁把斑比带来的？”

中込恨不得把她漂亮的脑袋从脖子上扯下来。

“伊丽莎你给我适可而止！”

藤堂和大原的圆桌在茶馆正中央，被同样是前来约会的情侣的包围。大原提到过的小天使在他们头顶飞来飞去。

多亏手中这架魁地奇世界杯标准的全景望远镜，松本得以清楚（并且惊恐）地看见：一只难看的金色小天使停在了藤堂和大原的圆桌上方，停顿几秒后，利落地洒下一把纸屑，其中一小半都落进了两人的咖啡里。

大原背对着他们。松本举着望远镜，试图读出藤堂的唇语。

“他们说什么了？”生田显然也在做同样的事情，并对藤堂的招牌表情大为不满——“该死，他怎么总在笑？”

“可能因为大原话太多。”伊丽莎白也兴致勃勃地加入了，“哎，你们猜他会说什么？”

松本咬牙切齿，“如果你们安静一点，我可能已经知道了。”

但结果是他也什么都没看出来。

大约五分钟后，一个新的小天使出现了——它俯冲下来，在藤堂的脸上撒下一把彩纸屑。 

藤堂把它们抹掉，冲大原露出一个无奈的笑。 

“他们要走了。”松本突然说。

“你怎么知道？”生田惊奇地问，接着看到茶馆内的两人同时站起。

心虚的跟踪小队连忙蹲下。生田无精打采地总结：“一无所获。”

伊丽莎白难得没有反驳他。 

其实也不算。松本在心里反驳——藤堂对大原笑的一刹那，他突然明白了自己先前为什么会感觉这两人相处违和。

因为他是按照“情侣”，而不是仅仅是“朋友”的标准在期待他们。

按照上一节课西洛的说法，爱情应该是一件“令人手无寸铁不堪一击，却又心甘情愿跌入深渊”的事情，是能将理智撕成碎片的怪物，是大原和藤堂圆桌后面那一对嘴唇像是被施了黏合咒的男女，而不是两个满足于仅仅是隔着桌子喝彩屑咖啡的人。

无论是大原还是藤堂都太冷静了，这就是最不对劲的地方。

没人真正知道大原和藤堂在霍格莫德发生了什么——说实话，除了几个亲近的朋友，也没多少人真的关心。

他们只是惊讶。

斯莱特林坏掉的玫瑰早已名声在外，而与他同一个学院的藤堂却完全是另一个极端——与所有向他示爱的女生（或者男生）都保持着距离，不说恋人，连暧昧对象都没有，直到他在魔药课上答应了大原，跌破了一众信誓旦旦说着（甚至有人为此开过赌局）藤堂会遵循老派纯血家族不成文的规矩，成年后再与门当户对女子订婚的看客的下巴。

从霍格莫德回来后，伊丽莎白率先宣布不想再管这件事了（“让他们折腾去吧。”她说），其余几人默默附议。松本犹豫了一下，还是没有将自己的看法说出来。

他有比“好朋友在交往但似乎不是真心相爱”更严重的事情需要烦恼。

三月份时气温明显转暖，霍格茨沃黑湖上最后一点冰层消失，湖边的草地和山毛榉树下开始有学习或者野餐的学生。

松本在午饭后出了城堡，他坐在浅水边，将带出来的烤面包片喂给湖里正在晒太阳的巨乌贼，然后躺在草地上。他闭上眼睛。春天柔和的阳光晒在眼皮上，一片红彤彤的金色，那种明亮和生气勃勃的感觉和伊丽莎白很像。 

——“我也在上樱井翔的课，知道一个有魅力的老师对学生能影响到什么程度——尤其是当他愿意给予某一个学生特殊对待的时候。松润，不要太高估自己。”

松本怎么可能不知道这个？

从迷路的入学分院仪式开始。从在对角巷遇见樱井和他那只讨人喜爱的小黑猫开始。

格兰芬多的魁地奇队伍里，松本是追球手。第一次正式参加比赛时，他几乎是同手同脚地跨上扫帚，在哨声响起的瞬间摇摇晃晃上升。其他队员已经分散开，松本隐约看到击球手的生田高高举着球棒，像一只守护龙蛋的匈牙利树蜂那样紧张地护在伊丽莎白身边。格兰芬多的坐席在他正下方，松本低头看了一眼那片耀眼的金红色，忽然有点想吐。

就在松本以为自己即将在全校师生面前丢脸地晕倒时，耳边突然响起解说员放大了几十倍的声音。

“……开场一分钟，球在格兰芬多队这里，格兰芬多的格林冲向球门——漂亮的进球，格林得分。格兰芬多十比零领先。”

这不可能。松本晕晕乎乎地想。解说魁地奇比赛的明明应该是那个不务正业的酒吧老板。

可是——可是——

他怎么会认错樱井翔，怎么会听不出那个曾经在分院仪式前将躲在门后的他拽出黑暗的声音？ 

魔药课的地下教室蒸汽弥漫。

“迷情剂的气味因人而异，根据个人最喜欢什么，比如我闻到的是海水和风的味道。”

不知道是不是松本的错觉：说出这句话时，西洛的神色有点怅然。

今年是松本在霍格沃茨的第五年。

前四年的时间，不算假期，每周他至少见樱井两次——当然是和同学一起。五年级的开学典礼，松本照例将回忆复习一番，宴会结束才想起自己已经从新生变成了需要引导他们的级长，于是慌慌张张地冲出去，大喊“一年级新生！格兰芬多的一年级新生！”，然后——在人潮拥挤中并不意外地——撞进一个人的怀里。

他的朋友们总说他运气很好，这大概是真的——松本被那个人那双手扶住肩膀站好，再抬头时，就对上了当下最想见的人的眼睛。 

——“所以……你闻到的是什么？”那堂魔药课后，伊丽莎白装作不经意地问。松本随便编了个答案，但他知道她没有相信。

那只冒泡的坩锅被摆在讲桌上，像一个得意洋洋的阴谋。最初松本经过时只是隐隐闻到，直到西洛让所有人一个一个上台，近距离观察，他才确定。

不是西洛的海风和海水，也不是生田的甜品区。

自从进入地下教室以来，松本唯一闻到的气味，是开学典礼那天，樱井在楼道扶住他时，巫师袍上淡淡的檀香。

——“霍格沃茨的四个学院虽然在某些事情上有分歧，但对待师生恋的态度却始终是一致的：不允许，无论如何也不允许。松润你是知道这个的吧？”

不，不该是这样的。松本下意识地反驳他脑中那个气势汹汹的伊丽莎白。

——我只是憧憬他而已，如同所有憧憬着喜爱的老师的学生那样。

——憧憬喜爱的老师的正确打开方式是想要成为他，不是奉献时间做蛋糕（此条信息显然来自家养小精灵的告密）。松润，你老实说：你到底是希望成为樱井翔那样的人，还是只是想要陪在他身边？

这个想象出来的这个伊丽莎白和现实中的她一样牙尖嘴利。

松本想起那些在樱井办公室度过的晚上。他第一次用一个下午的时间做出芝士蛋糕。他去蜂蜜公爵买糖果。他将樱井送的相框摆在床头。

——我承认这学期我花了很多时间和他待在一起。可是这能代表什么？

他依然选择争辩，与此同时绝望地意识到自己越发底气不足。

——那你闻到的迷情剂气味又代表什么？

伊丽莎白的影像说完这句话后不耐烦地消失了。松本猛地睁开眼，呆呆地盯着远方缓慢下沉的夕阳。

06.

那天松本在湖边待到了傍晚。夕阳即将被完全吞噬的时候，他睁开眼睛，缓慢地坐起身，脑中迟缓地盘算不知道现在回礼堂还有没有吃的，却忽然瞥见不远处有两个熟悉的人影。

是大原和藤堂。

松本立刻又倒了回去。之前他一直用手挡着下半张脸，因此藤堂和大原都没发现他，专心致志凑在一起研究一本书。松本尽量悄没声儿地将兜帽戴上，只留出一线缝隙，观察这一对他始终心存怀疑的组合。 

——拿着书，莫非是来学习的？难道大原和藤堂在一起之后就变成了好学生人设，两人从此要走学霸情侣路线？

松本想象了一下一个时刻抱着书的大原，默默打了个寒战。 

此时天色已经很暗了。松本眯着眼睛看了好一会儿，终于看清了那本书上的烫金大字：解梦指南。这本书在中込和御村的桌上都出现过，似乎是占卜课的教材。

——难道藤堂和大原现在真的不是在约会，而是在……写作业？ 

这种也许最接近事实的可能让松本罩在兜帽里的脸立刻拉长了。他兴致缺缺地闭上眼睛，思绪又溜回到了晚餐菜色。正当他再一次准备起身时，正对面山毛榉树下的一人比他快一步站起，径直朝这边走来。 

——梅林的七彩胡子啊，谁能告诉他御村在这里做什么！

要不是一直谨慎地捂着嘴，松本几乎就要叫出声了。他僵硬地保持着原有姿势——好在御村似乎并没有注意到他，目光全部集中在已经结束了讨论、看起来正准备往回走的藤堂和大原身上。他们自然也发现了御村，出乎松本意料的——大原几乎是立刻看向了藤堂，同时（不知道是不是松本的错觉）不知所措地抓住了藤堂的胳膊。

松本看不清藤堂的表情，但从他接下来和御村打招呼的行为来看，大概一如既往沉稳。尴尬的距离让松本听不清他们在说什么，只能大致判断出（非常难得的）几乎都是御村在说话，大原抱着胳膊站在藤堂旁边，偶尔回答一句。藤堂则除了一开始的寒暄之外基本没有说话。

来回几次后大原似乎是不耐烦了，率先从这场意料之外的谈话脱出，怀里还紧紧抱着那本《解梦指南》，不用看松本也能猜出他的脸色一定很差；御村下意识想要伸手拦他，被藤堂侧身挡住。——事情发展到现在松本已经完全混乱了，此时也只是心惊胆战地想这两人不会打起来吧。谁知藤堂却没有再看御村，迅速大步走开去追前面的大原。一时间场地上只剩下御村（和躲在暗处的松本），他似乎有点也对现状感到茫然，右手依然保持着之前试图拦住大原的姿势。 

没有月亮。初春的夜晚，凉意如同流水，轻巧地覆盖了那个孤单的剪影。直到回到城堡，如愿喝下温暖的热可可，松本摸摸胸口，依然能对那一刻御村的寂寞感同身受。他在格兰芬多公共休息室找到了伊丽莎白和生田，将刚才看到的事情告诉了他们。中込不在，出于某种说不清楚的理由，松本感觉松了口气。

他说完后，生田看起来完全惊呆了，伊丽莎白则显得有点担忧。松本几乎是挑衅地看着她，想知道这一次会听到什么长篇大论。他们三个占了公共休息室炉火旁最舒服的三把摇椅，伊丽莎白避开了松本的眼神，心不在焉地晃动着身体——这是她不安时的小动作。

松本和生田狐疑地对视一眼，生田忽然张大了嘴巴。

“哈！”他戏剧性地拿起一根烤焦的长面包，像拿魔杖一样指着伊丽莎白，“你早就知道了对不对！你早就发现这件事不对劲了！”

他猜对了。现在连松本也看出这点：伊丽莎白脸上明明白白写着心虚。

“我确实有一些猜测，”她承认，“但只是猜测而已。我和你们一样什么也不清楚。”

生田还举着那块面包。松本顺手把它拿过来，掰下一块放进嘴里。 

“要是有碗洋葱汤就好了。”他忽然说。

伊丽莎白积极回应，“我们可以去厨房——”

“先说完！”松本和生田异口同声。

伊丽莎白委屈地缩回椅子上。“真的只是猜测哦，”她再次强调，“松润你说大原手上拿着《解梦指南》——你们都知道，大原是这学年才突然选占卜的，理由谁也不知道。上次从霍格莫德回来后我问过斑比，他好像也不知道。”

“——他只是跟着藤堂走罢了，不知道很正常。”松本撇撇嘴。生田在一旁赞同地点头。

“而大原既然是和藤堂一起研究那本书，是不是说明藤堂其实是知道一些的。”伊丽莎白接着说，“一周前，我去问西洛一个魔药学问题，他显然知道我和大原关系不错，临走前让我转交给他一个纸包，说是大原之前拜托他找的药材。我——”

她突然停住了，看起来有点不好意思。 

“我们都知道你打开了。”生田催她，“好啦，没人会怪你。大原到底要配什么魔药？”

伊丽莎白羞恼地瞪了生田一眼，不情愿地说：“无梦药剂。”

“无梦药剂……”生田困惑地重复，看起来比刚知道这件事时更加茫然了，“他要这个做什么？”

“哦，斗真你醒醒吧。”伊丽莎白不客气地说，“显然大原在做一些他本人不情愿做的梦，为了解释它们，他甚至去选了占卜课。现在看来藤堂可能也是知道这件事的。巫师的梦大多有含义，大原突然和藤堂交往，未尝不是因为这些梦和藤堂有关，或者——”

“——他认为藤堂可以帮他解决这个问题。”松本慢慢地说，“既然他们还在看《解梦指南》，是不是说明这件事还没解决？只是……”他皱起眉毛，“为什么是藤堂？如果大原说出来，也许我们可以一起想办法。”

“也许是不方便告诉别人的梦。”伊丽莎白提醒他。

“让我想想，”生田摆出思考的姿势，“让一个十五岁青春期男孩无法启齿的梦，会是什么呢？”

伊丽莎白和松本都懒得搭理他。 

伊丽莎白提起另一件事，“如果像松润刚才看到的，御村也在里面掺了一脚——难道大原的梦其实是和御村有关？”

“那大原确实不会告诉其他人。”松本说，“他和御村是最好的朋友——”他莫名其妙地接受了两人难以置信的眼神，“你们这样看着我干什么，大原亲口说的。”

“难以想象他会说这种话呢。”生田表示。

伊丽莎白点头。——大原平时的轻浮形象太深入人心了。

“你们如果做了关于我的什么梦，会宁愿告诉藤堂也不告诉我？”松本问。 

“呃，密谋把你杀了？”生田说。

“别，斗真，你会把这场谋杀搞砸的。”伊丽莎白认真地说，她拿将炉火上串着蘑菇的烤叉旋转了一下，泄气地将它丢到一边。

“我想不明白。如果大原的梦和藤堂有关，御村在这里做什么？如果和御村有关，藤堂在这件事里扮演了什么角色？”

两个男生面面相觑。 

“或者，”伊丽莎白若有所思——她又拿起了那串蘑菇，吃掉了最上面的那一个，含含糊糊地说，“正因为大原自己也没有搞明白，他们三个才会变成松润看到的那种局面吧。”

仿佛是为了印证她的话，一周后，藤堂和大原闪电分手，继上次突然交往后再一次震惊了全校。

没人敢去找当事人打听，于是走得近的朋友再次成为受害对象。散发着生人勿进气场的御村和（众所周知）耐心不佳的中込还好点，另外三人无论走到哪里都会被好奇心强烈的同学包围，冲上来询问所谓的“内情”。一时间，松本生田伊丽莎白疲于应付，也没了猜测的心思，上次的话题不了了之。

整件事件看起来就此落下帷幕，除了大原依然准时去北塔楼上占卜课——现在他和藤堂还有御村都不说话了，每节课身边都坐着不同的女孩。藤堂倒是一副完全没有受到影响的样子，分手后第一次出现在课堂就理所当然摸到了中込身边坐着，给中込吓得够呛，但还是（非常艰难地）克制住了自己，什么也没说。 

一旁的伊丽莎白&生田&松本（欣慰的）：Good boy 

中込：……喂！ 

这样的一组欢喜冤家，现在倒是除了回宿舍睡觉外几乎时刻待在一起。——当然啦，平时他们共同在图书馆的时间其实已经够久，只是中込坚称他们仅仅在一张桌子上各学各的，绝对没有跨学院互帮互助的举动。

现在这点此地无银的声明也站不住脚了——藤堂在一整个图书馆的人的注目中将书全部挪到了中込旁边的座位，天天含笑着斑比来斑比去，把本想着不和失恋“宿敌”计较的中込气得够呛。 

“喂，藤堂。” 中込压低声音。

藤堂从正在看的书里抬起头。

“那个，你为什么和大原分手？”话音刚落中込忽然觉得不对，慌慌张张地解释，“——不是我好奇！只是听到最近挺多人在说，我……”

“没关系。”藤堂看起来是真的不在意，“就是不合适而已。”

“怎么会不合适呢？”中込不以为然，“你们一个学院，一个宿舍，平时关系也不错。你还答应和他一起去了霍格莫德——连霍格沃茨的鬼魂都知道那是什么意思。而且……”他差点就将“还去了那个奇奇怪怪的茶馆”脱口而出——那样势必会暴露他和松本等人的跟踪行为，赶紧闭上嘴巴，一着急，差点咬到舌头。

“是啊……怎么就不合适呢。”藤堂单手托腮，十分配合地做遗憾状。 

“不能再磨合试试吗？”中込语出惊人，“你们才交往一个月，一个月而已！也许久一点就好了呢？” 

藤堂用一种惊奇的目光看着他，神情复杂却语气坚定地告诉他“这不可能”。

中込烦恼地揉乱自己的一头金毛，“到底是什么问题这么严重……”他嘀咕。

“……”

“不能说？”

“不能。”藤堂回答的很干脆。

不能说……

中込改为揉脸。

“难道，”他放下手，神情忽然有些古怪，“你不会是——”

藤堂一看就知道他指不定想到了什么奇怪的地方，还没来得及喝止这小鹿的脑洞，就听中込语气沉重地道歉——“对不起，我以为优等生应该十项全能，没想到你原来吻技不行……”

藤堂：“闭嘴。”

07.

像是要提醒学生们不久后就要到来的O.W.Ls考试有多么重要，复活节假期结束前一天，各个学院的长桌上都出现了一批关于各种魔法职业的小册子和宣传单。一则通知被贴在布告栏上——“所有五年级学生必须在夏季学期的第一周参加一次简短的会谈，与他们的学院院长讨论未来的就业问题。具体时间列表如下。”生田读道。

“这都是老规矩了——啊等等，这里说除了谈话，下周还会有一个讲座，请一些男巫女巫来分享职业经历，给学生进行参考。”他回头看松本和伊丽莎白，“这可是新鲜事，前几届好像没有这个东西？看来学校这次真的很重视。”

中込站在大原身后偷看他手里的宣传单，“骨头和魔杖……耕二你想去圣芒戈？”他摇头晃脑，“治疗师大原耕二——我是说，谁能想到呢？”

大原卷起那张宣传单在他脑袋上一敲，“别瞎说。”

大原最近又愿意和他们说话了。但松本不禁注意到他依然小心地和御村保持了一定距离。

“听听这个——”生田举着一本巫师银行的小册子，“旅行、冒险、在险境中寻找宝藏获得丰厚的奖金，你正在寻求这种具有挑战性的工作吗？那就考虑一下古灵阁巫师银行的工作吧，本行目前正招募解咒员，享有令入激动的出国机会。”

松本抬起头，“听起来很适合我们神龙不见首尾的校长？该不会他一直没出现就是去兼职这个了吧。”

“别傻了，”伊丽莎白含含糊糊地说，她手里也拿着一张粉色和橘色相间的宣传单，“西洛以前好像在古灵阁待过一段时间。”

“你怎么知道的？”中込问。

“哇哦，”生田一副印象深刻的神情，“在古灵阁待过最后却了回霍格沃茨，看来当老师比挖宝藏更加赚钱。”

伊丽莎白对他翻翻白眼。“有一次他关我禁闭，给我的一大堆需要回复的信件里有一封是古灵阁寄来的。”她说，“对了，藤堂当时也在办公室，我还指给他看了。”她向身边的藤堂确认，“——我给你看了，对吧？”

藤堂点头，“对，然后就被西洛发现了。”

“上面写了什么？”松本问。

伊丽莎白耸耸肩膀。

“不知道，是用妖精语写的，我和藤堂都只看懂了几个词。后来西洛说搞错了就拿回去了。”

“哇哦。”生田又震惊了，“想不到看起来深居简出的西洛不仅内心是个户外派，居然连妖精语都懂！”

魔药课教师苍白的肤色一直为众人打趣。甚至有传言西洛其实住在地下教室里。 

“斗真你也许可以试试古灵阁。”一直没说话的御村突然开口，“要是你能学会怎样训练银行的巨怪保安，我想就算你不会妖精语，他们也很愿意要你的。”

生田在一片笑声中做了个鬼脸。

“饶了我吧，”他悄悄对松本说，“听说巨怪语比妖精语还要难。”

松本：“……”

——重点在这里吗？

职业分享的讲座日期是周二，停了一上午的课，据说是为了迁就某个临时要出差的解咒师的日程。

松本他们进入礼堂时，发现桌子都不见了。这是一个雨天，密集的雨滴敲打着窗户。五年级的学生按照学院集合在副校长大野，四位院长，以及被邀请来的不同职业的男巫女巫前面。松本认出其中一个是丽痕书店那位脾气古怪的销售员。先由大野介绍来人身份，接着是单独发言。

当那位据说是预言家日报的名记者站起来时，礼堂门忽然再一次被打开，几个气势非凡的巫师走了进来。为首的是其中唯一的女巫，她有一双介于蓝宝石与大海之间的蓝色的眼睛，金发及腰，如同一道泼进这沉闷雨天的阳光，美得先声夺人。今日到场的巫师大部分都选择了郑重的深色系，这名神秘的女巫却身着一袭与她的蓝眼睛很配的缎面浅蓝色长袍，在一片黑色中如同一枝夏天的勿忘我。她快步走到大野面前，两人低声说了几句，大野点点头，示意她和同伴站到最尾。

谁都没心思管什么记者了，几乎所有人都在盯着后来出现的几人——很快学生们就知道他们都来自魔法部，那名吸引了无数视线的女巫名叫Sakura，是个新上任的傲罗——这个职业大概能够解释为什么她几乎不笑。讲座结束时学生们都围了上去，Sakura身边却空无一人——这不奇怪，就像没有人敢第一个和学校最漂亮的女生搭话。

伊丽莎白坐不住了。从Sakura出现起她就一直两眼发光地看着台上。迫于她的眼神压力，松本和生田不情愿地挪动脚步，在各式各样的目光中和她一起站在了Sakura面前。

“你好……”

伊丽莎白很少有这么紧张的时刻，松本和生田有趣地看着她脸颊涨红的样子。

“请问，”她终于鼓起勇气，直视Sakura美丽的眼睛，“要如何才能像你一样，成为一名傲罗呢？”

“你好。”Sakura也好奇地看着她。她比个头娇小的伊丽莎白高一些，低头时将一缕滑下来的金发勾到耳后。

“让我想想……标准答案是你需要有最好的成绩：至少五张N.E.W.Ts（高级巫师等级考试）证书，成绩都不能低于‘良好’——不用我说你大概也知道，如果你的O.W.Ls成绩不好，很多教授都不会允许你上N.E.W.Ts的提高班。然后就是通过傲罗办公室的性格和智能测验。”

“那不标准答案呢？”伊丽莎白热切地看着她。

“不标准答案是你要有这个决心，并且知道自己今后可能会面对什么，”Sakura说，“你要非常，非常努力才能达到标准——良好的反应能力，有毅力和献身精神，因为他们只要最好的。等你通过了考核，还有三年训练在等着。这可不是说的玩儿的。”

她看起来比松本他们大不了多少，却和少女稚气的伊丽莎白完全不同，温和中带着无法忽视的疏离，让她秀丽的五官也如同蒙上一层冰霜。

松本看出伊丽莎白有点被吓到了，悄悄抓住她的手晃了晃。Sakura向他们点点头走开了，那片令人目眩神迷的金发在她身后流动。松本看见她停在不远处的樱井面前，像刚才伊丽莎白看着她那样仰起头看着樱井，

礼堂人声喧嚣，可松本还是听到了——她叫樱井，“老师。”

晚上是固定的补课时间，松本照例抱着一个盒子兴冲冲地往魔法史教室赶。今天他做了草莓挞，偷偷摘了草药课教授培育出的今年第一批温室草莓，辅以小精灵提供的鲜奶油，甜蜜又清爽。在二楼楼梯口他遇见了格兰芬多的幽灵，差点没头的尼克，耽搁了点时间，到教室时比平时晚了几分钟。 

松本站在门口，用空着的那只手捋了一把头发——来之前他刚洗过澡，正准备出公共休息室时被生田和中込截住，两人一唱一和地调侃他“什么嘛，刘海放下来也太可爱了吧”“这么可爱的松润要去哪里呀”——气得松本差点给他们一人一个统统石化套餐。伊丽莎白没参与男孩子们的胡闹，抱着胳膊冷眼旁观。松本被她看得有点心虚。但一想到马上要见到樱井，这点犹豫立刻被抛在了脑后。 

他正准备推开门，却听见教室里隐约传来说话声。

——难道是之前没走的学生？松本猜测，悄悄推开一条缝，向里望去。

他愣住了。

樱井和灯泡都在，但如果此时有人怀着和松本一样的全然无知推开这扇门，第一眼注意到绝对不会是他们。

早上Sakura走进礼堂时，松本和其他人一样移不开眼，可随后他听到她叫了樱井“老师”——这不奇怪，毕竟这个国家大部分的巫师都出自霍格沃茨。松本对此莫名有些在意，并且——十分不愉快地——感觉到这种情绪也许是出于一个他根本不愿意去想的原因。

所有的不愉快和介意在他看见这个美而自知的女巫用一种做作的姿势将自己安在一张课桌上、甚至将灯泡抱在怀里时到达了巅峰。松本头晕眼花地盯着那只在Sakura怀里享受地咪咪叫的小猫，有几秒钟脑中一片空白。

叛徒。

这是他的第一反应。

Sakura歪着头，“我还以为按照老师的风格，会给这孩子取名叫’小黑’之类的呢。灯泡——”她忍俊不禁，“怎么会是这个？这是麻瓜世界的东西吧？”

松本恼火地听见樱井将自己关于电的那番科普原话转述，随即，女孩子娇嫩的笑声飘了出来，伴随着断断续续“老师也太恶趣味了”的评价。

松本翻了个白眼，心想名字是我取的，就算恶趣味也属于我。委屈突如其来地涌了上来——他知道这没有可比性，但依然无法抑制地感觉像是回到了一年级分院的那天：自己也是这样站在一扇无法推开的门后，进退两难。

而那个人到底要耽搁到什么时候才肯来带他走？

然后他听到了樱井的辩解——“不是我，是我的一个学生。就是之前告诉你要来补习的。”

笑声停了。

“那个小格兰芬多？”

松本不知道Sakura为什么要这样问。他从门缝里看见樱井点头，一边说着“他平时都很准时的”一边朝门口走来，松本只来得及后退一步，再低头确认草莓挞的盒子确实完好无缺——

门被打开，松本愣愣地看着樱井——他似乎也没想到松本就在门外，眼中的笑意绽放得比平时缓慢一些。

“正说到你呢，”他温和地调侃松本：“还以为你只有礼堂不敢进，怎么，现在连教室也不敢了？”

松本不知所措地咬住下唇。灯泡闻声而来，亲昵地在他的袍子边缘蹭了蹭。松本把它抱起来，于是可以正大光明不去看樱井的眼睛。

“您还记得。”他小声说。

樱井听懂了。

“当然。”他说。

Sakura在补课开始前离开了。临走前她拥抱了一下樱井，“不知道下次见面是什么时候了。上次还是我毕业。天啊……”她感叹，“已经这么久了吗？三年？还是四年？”

“四年。”樱井说，“工作忙到连自己的年龄也忘了吗？”

“我只要记住老师比我大四岁就好了。”她非常调皮地笑，忽然伸手去碰了樱井的发梢，“我毕业的时候，老师还是金发。”

连打定主意不说话的松本都惊讶了。樱井没多做解释，轻描淡写地用“都是以前的事情了”带过，又问Sakura晚上是住在霍格沃茨吗。

“不了，明天还要出任务。”她说，“本来这次不该我来的，但我……实在是很想念老师。”

令人感动的师生情谊。松本恶狠狠地想。

“我也很惦记你。”樱井怜爱地拍拍她的脑袋，“我送你？” 

“不用，给你的小格兰芬多上课吧。”

她又用这个称呼了。好像松本只是一个无足轻重的代号。

樱井也不坚持。“注意安全。”他叮嘱道，然后退回松本身边，看Sakura向他们挥手告别——该死，她的笑容真是完美，仿佛白天那个冷淡的女巫只是一个错觉。其实松本对这个Sakura一无所知，但他能看出，当她面对樱井时，所有淡漠疏离的面具都卸下了；而樱井，樱井几乎是在纵容她——松本很熟悉他的教授那种毫无防备的温柔。

那种令人脑中一片空白的窒息感又出现了。这次更糟糕，还有奇怪的嗡鸣声，似乎有一千只的沙蚊，或者骚扰虻——如果它们真的存在的话——在他耳边飞来飞去。松本努力控制着自己表情，不让樱井看出他的内心世界正在一点点碎裂。但这没有道理。即使是松本也不得不承认，换成任何一个有理智的人，都不会认为Sakura做错了什么事——她当然有权利回到她的母校，有权利用那种戏剧化的方式出场然后被所有人记住，有权利找到曾经最喜欢的老师，告诉他自己大费周章回来霍格沃茨只是因为很想念他。多令人感动啊。所有人都该为她鼓掌。唯一的遗憾是她念念不忘的那个人本该只属于他。

松本痛苦地闭上眼睛。 

哦，梅林。

08.

樱井是整个霍格沃茨最受欢迎的老师——这句话的末尾也许需要加上“之一”，但不可否认他确实被许多双眼睛注视着。

原来伊丽莎白当初不是在恐吓他。松本忧郁地想。

意识到这一点不仅是因为Sakura的出现，等松本回过神来，才后知后觉似乎不只是他，整个学校的人都注意到了Sakura与樱井之间那点隐秘的不同寻常。

目前为止，他已经听说了至少一打关于“冷酷教师与美女傲罗”的传言——显然松本选择在讲座结束后直接去温室摘草莓是个不可原谅的错误，不然也不会错过目击传闻中两位主角在礼堂共进午餐的美好画面。

“我没有注意到。”伊丽莎白率先撇清，得到松本相当不客气的“你哄鬼呢”的回复。

“好吧我看见了……”她不情愿地改口，“可我当时真不觉得他们有什么。真的。我可以用斑比新买的那顶帽子发誓。”

这下松本和中込都瞪着她。

生田搭上松本的肩膀，“哥们儿——”

松本一巴掌把他的爪子打下去，“你呢？你也没看见？”他眯起眼睛。

生田立刻后退两步，慌张地挥舞双手，“我……看见了？不对，我没看见！真的，我眼神不好，你们不是经常这么说吗！”

中込友情插嘴，“我觉得伊丽莎平时说的不是这个意思——”

“斑比闭嘴。”生田大喝一声，转头，怒视逃过一劫后迅速切换成看好戏模式的伊丽莎白，“……你倒是说点什么啊！”

伊丽莎白憋着笑把中込按回休息室的摇椅，慢吞吞地走过去解救生田。

“好了，松润，”她安慰地拍着松本的背，用的是息事宁人的语调，“其实这很正常，大家只是，”她努力搜罗着词汇，“唔，喜欢围观别人的恋情？——不不不，我的意思是，恋情的可能——”

眼看松本又要崩溃，她皱起脸，“哦松润……”

“别说‘我告诉过你了’。”松本警告她。

“什么？哦，那个，”她不安地扭着双手，“严格来说，虽然我当时劝你离樱井远一点，但其实说的不是这个情况……”

“都一样，”松本烦躁地说，“反正都是要我……及时止损。”他的声音低下去。

“还没有这么糟糕呢。”伊丽莎白宽慰他，严厉地瞥了一眼正试图偷偷溜走的生田和中込，“从好的方面来看，Sakura也算是帮你分担了一部分可能出现的后果——别那样看着我，如果没有她，也许现在被谈论的人就是你。”

松本接过她递来的热茶，在先前中込坐过的那张摇椅上坐下，闷闷不乐地盯着一边的炉火。 

“可我宁愿那个人是我。”他说，不出所料听到另外三个人同时叹了一口气。

然而松本没想到，一周后，这个原本顶多是捕风捉影的八卦迅速升级，变成了伊丽莎白曾经担心过的大事件。 

起因是有人偷偷溜进了霍格沃茨看门人的办公室——这个历届学生档案的存放处，而看门人蹩脚的锁门技术全校皆知。

第二天，看门人愤怒的吼声在一楼门厅久久回荡，与此同时，Sakura在校时期泛黄的档案纸悄无声息地出现在了布告栏里，附在“五年级担任级长职位”后的是学院名与当时负责的院长姓名，分别是格兰芬多和樱井翔。

仿佛是为了补充说明，档案纸旁还贴心地附上了一张同样陈旧的警告处分——按时间算应该是Sakura升入六年级不久。被处分者是樱井翔，处罚结果是撤销格兰芬多院长职务，具体原因不明。

布告栏前一片哗然。 

再无需其他解释，这两张薄薄的纸已经足以让大众编出一个相对完整的故事：首先Sakura确实是樱井的学生——按照当时樱井的年龄来算，搞不好还是第一批亲手带的学生。至于樱井，按照档案纸和警告处分上的记录，他曾经的学院——无论是上学还是当教师的初期，都不是斯莱特林，而是格兰芬多。——离开了原本的学院，却依然是院长，重拿轻放，说明造成这次人事调动的事件并不严重，或者说，没有足够令人信服的证据。

警告处分与Sakura的档案并排贴在一起，再结合最近的传言，很难不令人猜测：也许樱井受处分的原因是与自己的学生发展了恋情。

而当涉及到师生恋，整件事情的性质就完全变了——伊丽莎白又说对了。

教师与学生之间天然的管理与被管理的关系让双方处于完全不平等的地位，尤其是樱井这样，如此年轻就当上院长、实力强大的巫师，更容易出现滥用权力的嫌疑，容易被怀疑对学生使用了不正当的诱骗手段。 

一时间，各种各样的留言纷纷扬扬，用词比起之前恶意了很多，如同阴沟里的老鼠，在所有不见阳光的角落繁衍生息。好几次生田和伊丽莎白不得不强行拽住松本，阻止他将每一个说樱井坏话的人的鼻梁打断——为这个背上禁闭可不值得。

好在松本很快就没时间想那么多了。魁地奇杯的竞争已经到了最后阶段，格兰芬多与斯莱特林的比赛将在下一个周日进行。两个学院在巡回赛中的比分咬得很紧，格兰芬多正好领先五十分。也就是说，周日的比赛，只要格兰芬多的找球手能在比分落后斯莱特林五十分以内抓住金色飞贼，赢得额外的一百五十分，就能赢得奖杯。

唯一的风险在于斯莱特林队拥有全校最优秀的找球手，大原耕二。

“别做梦了安德鲁，我们不会为了魁地奇杯去给朋友下药的——学院杯还能考虑。”伊丽莎白半真半假地说。她和松本都是追球手，生田是击球手，三人最近天天在训练和家庭作业中疲于奔命，还不得不应付队长安德鲁·格林没完没了的战术讨论会。

“你知道我不是这个意思，布莱克。”格林恼火地说。

“原来‘盯着他’不是这个意思吗？”生田插嘴，“对不起格林，我还以为——你知道的。”

他向格林抛去一个眼神，把憨厚的格兰芬多队长气得头晕。

即将到来的魁地奇比赛暂时代替了悬而未决的师生恋传言，成为新一轮话题，但其影响显然没有结束——在松本的记忆中，格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的气氛从未如此充满火药味。

不少格兰芬多人认为樱井的所作所为算是背叛了自己的学院——丢脸的师生恋算一件，接受调职，去斯莱特林当院长又是一件。松本当然不会认同这个说法，但每当他想到原本樱井可以是自己学院的院长，在各种集会中出现在格兰芬多队伍的最前方，还是不免遗憾。

现在他已经尽量不去想樱井了，两人的秘密补课因为魁地奇加训而暂停，黑魔法防御术课成为了他唯一能够光明正大观察樱井的时间。樱井平日不苟言笑的优势在此时体现了出来——他坚决地将自己变成了一潭死水，拒绝任何靠近与解读——松本不是没有试过，可就算他不顾一切，像颗燃烧的太阳那样砸进去，却依然什么回音也听不到。最后他放弃了，明白目前能做的就是安安静静上课，在笔记本上记录下考试可能出现的咒语和防御方法，然后一边看着樱井，一边想念他。

格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛前夕，原本的裁判西里斯·布莱克生病了，染上了非常严重的流感。

他的老搭档，霍格沃茨魁地奇比赛的特约解说员，主业为三把扫帚酒吧老板的詹姆·波特，当即在酒馆外贴出了歇业一周的告示，并火速打包了各种药材（以及上好的白兰地）冲到西里斯的宿舍照顾他。伊丽莎白作为西里斯的远亲侄女儿也嚷嚷着要一起去，松本和生田都拦不住她，最后还是安德鲁闻讯赶来，用“开除出格兰芬多球队”的威胁才阻止了自家追球手的送死行为。

詹姆有一头乱糟糟的快乐的棕发，学生时期时就是格兰芬多的传奇追球手。根据他本人的说法，如果不是曾经打赌输给了西里斯，承诺终生为他提供最好的火焰威士忌，也许现在自己就不会是酒吧老板，而是代表英国出征魁地奇世界杯了。

——“可就算你现在是酒吧老板，还不是继续在霍格沃茨，用另一种方式搅合在魁地奇里。”

西里斯冷静地指出这一点。

“哦亲爱的大脚板，那还不是因为你在这里。”

詹姆亲昵地呼噜了一把西里斯的头发，迅速向后退了一步——这个举动十分明智，因为后者立刻跳了起来，顶着一头——在目前看来——和詹姆别无二致的乱毛，一边怒吼着“尖头叉子”，一边朝已经跑远了的人追去。

原本的解说与裁判双双缺席，代替他们的分别是曾经担任过替补解说的樱井与西洛。

弱不禁风的魔药课教师不仅是户外派、精通妖精语，居然还很懂魁地奇（据说西洛曾经是学院队的找球手）——人选一出，生田又惊掉了下巴。

詹姆是个激情洋溢的解说员，和他充满热情（歇斯底里）的解说风格相比，樱井则完全是另一个极端——哪怕双方球员开始互殴也面不改色的镇定自若，倒是与易燃易爆炸的在场观众达成了一种奇异的平衡，同样令人期待。副校长大野就是这种风格的大粉丝，这次他也来到了球场，和相叶教授一起端端正正坐在看台的第一排。

开赛不久后就下起了小雨，好在学生们对苏格兰变幻莫测的天气早已习惯，纷纷熟练地拿出雨伞和雨衣，还有人在头上撑起了透明防水布。 

开场三十分钟，比分五十比二十，格兰芬多领先。

大原作为全场重点关注对象，开场不久就被一名格兰芬多队员故意冲撞，差点摔下扫帚。西洛当即责备了这种犯规行为，又命令斯莱特林队发任意球。他冲过去时正好从松本面前掠过，气流将鬓发吹起，让松本在一瞬间看清了他的左耳——耳廓不是圆润的弧形，而是尖尖的。

来不及细想其中缘由，余光中，一只游走球正气势汹汹向松本砸来。他连忙按住扫帚头向下俯冲——

“你还好吧！”生田将游走球击向另一边，对他喊道。

松本对他竖起拇指示意自己没事，迅速转身接住伊丽莎白传来的鬼飞球，将刚才的事情忘了个干净。 

一小时后，金色飞贼依然没有出现。斯莱特林队似乎受到了鼓舞，连续几次进攻得分，比分渐渐反超了格兰芬多。

与银绿色阵营的欢呼声形成鲜明对比的是格兰芬多看台气氛的愈发焦躁，而在这种情况下，一个斯莱特林的解说员显然就不是那么受欢迎了。

——“斯莱特林得球。大原耕二像老鹰一样围着赛场盘旋，是在寻找金色飞贼吗？”樱井的语气似乎觉得很有趣，“斯莱特林目前一百五十比九十领先，如果大原抓住金色飞贼，他们将得到额外的一百五十分，超过目前排名第一的格兰芬多，拿下这一届魁地奇杯。”

格兰芬多观众顿时爆发出一片响亮的嘘声。群情激愤中，一名男生突然站了起来——“樱井教授，先生，”他显然是给自己施了个声音洪亮咒，音量直接压过了拿着话筒的樱井，响彻整个球场，“你以前真的和自己的学生谈恋爱了吗？” 

球场顿时鸦雀无声。全场的目光都集中在樱井身上，斯莱特林的追球手抓住鬼飞球往圆环投中了五次，却没一个人注意他。

松本僵在空中，如同被从人头泼了一盆冰水。他不确定自己想不想去看樱井翔，却无法阻止他的声音传入自己耳中。

“这与比赛无关。”樱井说。

没人想听这个。之前碍于樱井的威严，没有人敢当面质问他。可他们都没想到还有魁地奇。

真是绝妙的漏洞——竞技运动让他们有了发泄的理由，就像饮下一杯烈酒后必然要大吼、要咯咯傻笑那样，粗鲁地、不依不饶地向一个谣言缠身的老师索要答案，不过是顺便。

不是故意想要伤害任何人，也不是真的有多么在意，只不过是顺便。

樱井在接下解说的任务时，大概做梦也没猜到这里会变成法外之地。

得不到想要的答案，更多愤怒的格兰芬多人开始站了起来，尖叫和咒骂混合在一起，夹杂着对斯莱特林的诅咒。 

于是斯莱特林人也不乐意了。

两个学院虽然近年来关系有了改善，但根深蒂固的偏见不可能完全消除。斯莱特林学生不一定有多么喜欢樱井，但护短的本能让他们无法坐视其他学院欺负自己的院长——也有可能，是终于等到了一个理直气壮向格兰芬多宣泄不满的机会。不知道是谁先喊出“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”，将自己的雨伞掷向对面。其他人纷纷效仿。事件中心的樱井也不得不骑上飞天扫帚躲避。 

一片无差别的攻击中，松本不慎被一块迎面飞来的防水布兜住了脑袋。他一手握着扫帚，一手试图把它扯下来，没注意到就在自己身后，一柄头部格外尖锐的黑色雨伞正呼啸而来。 

右边肩胛骨忽然一阵剧痛，松本眼前一黑，不由自主地松开了唯一握住扫帚的手——现在他只有两条腿夹住扫帚。倒吊在半空的姿势没能维持几秒，先前乱蹿的游走球再次飞来，松本被击中左膝盖，疼得一缩，然后就是世界在他眼前坠落。

他硬撑着不让自己昏过去，脑中唯一的念头是懊悔赛前为什么要把魔杖留在更衣室——现在这么混乱的情况，有谁会注意到自己？

头晕目眩……仿佛永远不会停止的尖叫与对骂……

地面近在眼前。 

松本可以闻到青草的香味。他放弃了。唯一的希望是泥土够软，不会让自己摔断脖子。 

千钧一发之际，一双手接住了他。失重的感觉消失了，他被紧紧地搂进一个怀抱，听到属于另一个的人心跳，以及一声闷哼。 

他们一起跌倒在草地里——很奇怪的，松本鼻间却全是清淡的檀香。他睁开眼，呆呆地看着樱井的脸。

“先生……”

“先别说话，”樱井绷着脸，艰难地坐起来，“你在流血。”

他从袍子里掏出一个棕色的小瓶子，用嘴咬开盖子，在松本流血的肩膀上倒了几滴药液。绿色的烟雾滚滚升起，当它散去，火辣辣的刺痛感还在，但血止住了，上面覆盖了一层新皮，像是已经长了好几天，松本猜这就是樱井在课上提到过的专治跌打损伤的白鲜。他注意到樱井的左手以一种十分奇怪的角度悬着，忍不住开口：“先生？您受伤了？”

“一点点而已。”樱井说，一不小心将剩下的大半瓶白鲜都撒在了松本的球服上，顿时两人都被笼罩在了绿色浓雾里。

“我去找人来。”樱井说，想要站起来，却被松本一把抓住了手腕。

“先生……等等。”

肩膀的疼痛让他的声音都有一点飘，但松本顾不了这些了——如果现在松开手，樱井一定会毫不留恋地消失在他面前，等下一次见面，他又变回了讲台上不苟言笑的教师，而自己只能在台下仰望他。这不公平。

“那些传言，是真的吗？”他知道这问法很无礼，但他没有时间了。

——这是真的吗？你真的爱上了曾经的学生，真的——即使到现在——依然愿意冒天下之大不韪去维护她？或者再过分一点，爱她？ 

遇见她时你还是金发。遇见你时她才十五岁。和我一样的年纪。你怎么可以，怎么能够——

松本脑中一片空白。他想不出别的词，因为他也不确定自己到底希望听到什么样的真相。

循规蹈矩和坚持自我，哪一个更难能可贵？答案似乎显而易见。但如果事情真的这么简单就好了。

不知不觉间，他对樱井的憧憬已经一往情深，到了偷偷埋怨都是自我伤害的地步。从流言出现到现在，没有人知道松本到底忍受了多少折磨，而当他真的鼓起勇气直面樱井时，又是多么心如刀割。

意料之中的，樱井没有立刻回答。在他身后，有格兰芬多的队员已经发现了他们，正向朝这边冲来。留给他和樱井独处的时间只剩下最后几十秒。樱井当然也知道这个，可他选择了不去看松本的眼睛。

“也许你不会赞同这个，”樱井说，他的声音里有一种松本很陌生的东西，“……但就我而言：一生中有一次站在千夫所指的位置，其实不完全是一件坏事。能让你看清很多东西。”

直到他转过身，松本才发现：除了左手，樱井的后背似乎也被割破了好几处，巫师袍上血迹斑斑。他的一条腿不自然地蜷着，应该是最后落地时为了护着松本扭伤了。

眼泪模糊视线的前一秒，松本看见伊丽莎白和生田匆匆跳下扫帚，东倒西歪地朝自己跑来，和一瘸一拐的樱井擦肩而过。 

09.

失魂落魄的松本被担心的队友们送到了医疗翼。治疗师只用一秒钟就治好了他的伤口，但仍然坚持要他留下来观察一晚。松本没气力反对。他在生田的帮助下换好睡衣，接过伊丽莎白递来的安眠药水一口喝完，脑袋一沾枕头就睡着了。

第二天是周末。松本睁开眼，发现床头的窗帘被拉开，阳光愉快地照在床头的各种慰问品上。生田和中込一边一个坐在他病榻两侧，正无声地玩“空口接比比多味豆”的游戏。松本饶有兴趣地观赏了这场对决一分钟，两人才发现他已经醒了。

生田吐吐舌头，将准备扔出去的一颗讨好地塞进松本嘴里。

橘子味的。松本欣然接受，“伊丽莎呢？” 

生田做了个鬼脸，“去看西里斯了。”

松本笑了一下。显然魁地奇比赛结束后就没人拦得住这姑娘了。 

而说到比赛——

“你掉下去之后就中止了。”中込善解人意地为他fill in，“你刚掉下来就被球队送去医院了，之后大野从观众席里直接飞到了场地上……你没看见他那张脸——”他夸张地抖了抖，“我从来没见过他那么生气过。所有扔了东西的人都关禁闭到期末，比赛取消，格兰芬多和斯莱特林都被取消了资格，奖杯直接给了本来排第三的拉文克劳。那帮鹰都要乐死了。”

能让校长放心托付学校事务，副校长大野虽然好脾气但在大事上一向果断，这个结果并不意外。

松本张了张嘴，又闭上。 

生田和中込对视一眼。 

“听伊丽莎说，”生田小心翼翼地开口，“你掉下来的时候，是樱井接住了你？”

“你不都看见了。”松本闷闷不乐地戳穿他，没去理会跳脚的生田（“我当时不是眼里只有你吗！”），掀开被子下了床，穿好衣服，丢下一句“我去礼堂”后就匆匆离开，将四道担忧的目线抛在身后。

已经过了午饭时间，松本直接下楼梯去了厨房。家养小精灵们对“松本少爷”一如既往的热情。他被簇拥着来到长桌，才发现这个时间来打扰的不止自己一个。

“你不是去看西里斯了吗？”他拉开伊丽莎白对面的椅子坐下。睡了几乎一天，闻到食物的香味他才发现自己饿坏了。

伊丽莎白刚吃完第三个草莓司康，正准备对第四个下手，见到松本也不吃惊，“詹姆说他还需要静养，把我赶出来了……波特就是关心则乱。”她小幅度地翻了个白眼。

她终于解决了自己的那一份，此时捧着一杯冒着热气的红茶，悠哉地注视松本狼吞虎咽。 

“松润，你知道吗，”她神神秘秘地开口，“西里斯从霍格沃茨毕业之后，就一直在这里担任飞行课教师哦。”

松本抬头看了她一眼，低头继续撕扯那块牛排。 

“那很好啊。”

伊丽莎白眯起眼睛。“是一、直哦。也就是说……”她压低了声音，松本差点听不清她在说什么，“他教的学生里，有樱井翔。”

松本握着刀叉的手攥紧了。餐刀在盘子上划出刺耳的杂音，离得近的几个小精灵都看了过来，他浑然不觉，只是盯着伊丽莎白。 

“所以呢？”

伊丽莎白显然没料到他会有这么强烈的反应。她急匆匆地起身，绕过桌子在松本身边坐下，安慰地抚摸他的肩膀，“其实也并不是什么大不了的事……你还好吗？”

有小精灵贴心地端来了一杯热茶，伊丽莎白接过，将杯子强行塞到松本手里。松本在她的注视下勉强喝了一口，“我没事。你说吧。”

伊丽莎白要说的，正如她强调的那样，并不是什么了不起的大事。 

“我告诉西里斯是樱井救了你，他很吃惊。”她随意地挥了挥手，“显然在他的记忆中，樱井对飞行不太擅长。”

“什么意思？”松本捧着茶杯，皱起眉毛，“我感觉他扫帚骑得挺不错。准头也很好。”

“不是扫帚的问题。”伊丽莎白又挥了挥手，“西里斯说樱井恐高。”

“恐高？”松本重复了一遍。

伊丽莎白点头，“好像是只要升到某一个高度就会开始头晕，严重的时候还会呕吐。飞行课本来是一年级的课程，结果西里斯教了樱井七年……”

她乐不可支，“七年！补考了七次都没过，最后西里斯看他实在可怜，最后考试网开一面放他一马——总不能真的因为这个不能毕业吧。”

松本没有跟着她一起笑。他低头，无意识地摆弄手中的叉子，将盘子里一颗可怜的西兰花戳得七零八落，满脑子都是昨天他摔下来时伸过来的那双手，以及樱井离开的背影。

——在那之后他去了哪里？有人帮他疗伤吗？如果伊丽莎白说的是真的，如果他恐高的毛病依然还在……冲过来的那一刻，他在想什么？自己躺在床上昏睡的时间，他会在没人看到的地方呕吐吗？

松本猜自己的脸色一定很差劲了，因为伊丽莎白的神情明显不安了起来。她没有继续这个话题，转而问他：“这周末的霍格莫德，你还去吗？”

“当然。”

松本用力点点头。现在他比任何时候都需要黄油啤酒，或者——如果有可能，去猪头酒吧弄点威士忌也不错。 

两人一起回到格兰芬多公共休息室，发现炉火旁的摇椅上有个眼熟的黑影。 

“灯泡！”

松本惊讶地叫出声。红领结的小黑猫轻巧地跳下地，走到松本面前。松本蹲下来摸摸她的脑袋，“你怎么进来的？”

另一张椅子在这时转过来，露出藤堂的脸，“不用谢。”

松本都懒得问他为什么会知道口令，“来等斑比？”

藤堂笑着点头。

“你再这么大摇大摆的随便出入，小心被扔出去。”伊丽莎白半真半假地威胁他。

“怎么可能？”

藤堂不以为然，学松本的样子蹲在黑猫面前挠她的下巴。灯泡享受地叫了一声。 

“人人都爱我。”

——非常平常地说出了不得了的话。 

伊丽莎白被他的不要脸震撼了，一时竟无言以对。 

“你怎么能确定？万一有还没来得及爱上你的冲动的新生……”她干巴巴地说。

藤堂搂过她的肩膀，用一种十分欠揍的抑扬顿挫的语调安慰她：“哦～Liz～别担心，你还是狮窝的第一美女。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

伊丽莎白忍无可忍，将之前凭空变出的逗猫棒向他扔去。

一直好奇看着两人的灯泡耳朵一动，下一秒，一道黑影敏捷地蹿起——藤堂脸上顿时长出了一只猫。

伊丽莎白哈哈大笑。藤堂低低地惊呼一声，往后一仰，没站稳几乎摔倒。伊丽莎白被他带着一同向后倒去，却仍然找到机会，煽风点火地一挥魔杖——

逗猫棒飘了起来，引得小猫瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛四处乱抓，甚至试图再次起跳。藤堂的声音中又多了一分痛苦。

一切都发生在电光石火间，松本目瞪口呆地看着两人一猫在地板上滚成一团，连忙抓住灯泡的后颈将它提起。小猫对新玩具念念不忘，被松本抱在怀里依然扭动着挣扎，努力挥舞着自己小小的爪子。 

半个公共休息室的人都在往这边看。伊丽莎白一边笑一边伸手将藤堂拉起，得到一个恶狠狠的瞪视——谁在意？能看到这么狼狈的斯莱特林贵公子，就算被猫挠也超值好吗！

笑眯眯地挥别冲自己翻白眼的藤堂，伊丽莎白转过身，发现松本正出神地盯着手里的一张纸条，灯泡在他身边喵喵叫着——那根逗猫棒在最后被藤堂变成了一只老鼠，正被迫与恶劣的小猫上演猫捉老鼠。

“松润？”伊丽莎白拍了一下松本的肩膀，“怎么了？”

松本将纸条收起来，小心地放进口袋，“也没什么。”

伊丽莎白不打算和他绕弯子，压低声音，“樱井跟你说什么了？”

松本垂下眼睛，“真的没什么，”他深吸一口气，试图抑制心中的怒火，“他说最近都不能给我补课了。”

“可是魁地奇比赛已经……”

“——已经结束了。”松本替她说完，“是的。”

他和伊丽莎白面面相觑。一片安静中，灯泡忽然叫了一声——那只老鼠一口咬住了伊丽莎白的袍子，试图向上爬。

这下换伊丽莎白尖叫了。 

“藤堂那个家伙！”

她从魔杖末端变出一股水柱，手忙脚乱地想要将老鼠冲下去，“男———生——真——是——太——讨——厌——了！”

到了周末，松本和生田伊丽莎白按照计划去了霍格莫德。

三把扫帚终于在老顾客们的强烈要求下重新开张，一时间，众人蜂拥而至，酒吧的人比平时多了好几倍。松本几人好不容易挤进去买了酒，又等了十来分钟，才在吧台附近一棵冬青树后的小桌旁坐下，懒洋洋地看着詹姆一边调酒一边和客人聊天、收钱，像颗快乐的陀螺。吧台前方的高脚凳上是怏怏不乐的西里斯，几个女巫一直盯着他窃窃私语，他浑然不觉，像个孩子一样直向詹姆抱怨他的柠檬水太酸。他才痊愈不久，说话还有点瓮声瓮气。詹姆不让他喝酒，也不让别人买给他，安慰几句后敷衍地递过来一罐蜂蜜让他“随便倒”，气得西里斯直瞪眼。

相叶也在，端着一杯黄油啤酒，笑眯眯地看两人互动。

“你们关系还真好。”

“那当然。”詹姆骄傲地伸手去搂西里斯的肩膀，被还在生气的某人一巴掌拍了下去。

西里斯一脸嫌弃地喝了一口自己的柠檬蜂蜜水，“樱井现在怎么样了？” 

“别提了，”相叶愁眉苦脸地叹气，“这一周都是白天上课，晚上躺着。你想想吧——本来他飞行水平就那样，还搞什么英雄救美……”

冬青树后，生田和伊丽莎白都笑眯眯地看着松本。

松本感觉自己脸红了。他没什么气势地挨个瞪了正捂着嘴偷笑的两人，在内心吐槽相叶用词不当。 

詹姆将剩下的工作交给打工的侍应生，费力地挪到相叶这边。

“布告栏那件事……”

他的声音压得很低，连带冬青树后的三人组赶紧伸长脖子。 

“——当年到底是怎么回事？樱井真的和那个女孩……”

“一派胡言。”相叶激动地否认。

松本提着的一颗心刚落回胃里，随即被他的下一句话碾了个粉碎。 

“要说两情相悦，我信。但小翔有自己的原则，他是绝对不可能和自己的学生交往的！更不要说什么诱骗……一派胡言！”

相叶又重复了一遍，接着是砰的一声，似乎有人一拳头捶在了桌子上。 

伊丽莎白和生田立刻不笑了。松本用余光发现他们都在看自己，下决心在离开这里之前一句话也不说。

“小声点。”西里斯懒洋洋的声音，“这件事可是被传得沸沸扬扬……”

剩下的话松本没听清，他起身，试图冒险走近一些，被伊丽莎白抓着按回座位。 

松本瞪她，“你干什么——”

“嘘！”

伊丽莎白眼神比他还凶。松本和生田目瞪口呆地看着她从随身携带的小包里掏出几个肉色细绳状的东西，一挥魔杖让它们飘在空中。面对两人震惊的目光，她镇定地说：“伸缩耳。居家必备的偷听道具，别告诉我你们不知道。” 

松本和生田一人拿了一个。

“你一直带着这个？”生田问。

“别说傻话。”她轻描淡写地瞥他一眼，将自己的那一个塞进耳朵，“刚在韦斯莱笑话商店买的。”

松本对这个说法存疑。他效仿伊丽莎白将伸缩耳的一端放进耳朵里，正好听见詹姆在说——“……闹得很厉害？”

“对。”相叶听起来很挫败，“你们格兰芬多啊，该怎么说？爱恨分明？（詹姆：喂！）处分一出来，所有学生都恨不得立刻和小翔划清关系——成群结队地离开黑魔法防御术课堂，在羊皮纸上写各种脏话，甚至还有人下无聊的诅咒……不是什么大事，但也很麻烦，我帮他处理过几次。”他愤愤不平，“要我说小翔还是太好心——他还回去的论文还都是干净的打了分的！很少有人知道这件事对他打击真的很大——他一直以来都是被捧着，人缘好，自己脾气也好，或者说就是太好了……”

几人一起叹了口气。

“——现在却那么沉默。那女孩我不太清楚，但处境应该也很糟糕，好像还受了一些欺负，能成为现在这样挺不容易的。”

相叶说完，西里斯慢吞吞地说，“这件事到底是怎么被学校知道的？”

“我也是听说，”相叶压低声音，“好像是有人举报。”

“举报？”

“对，被同年级的一个男生。”

詹姆和西里斯同时发出不屑的嘘声。

“心胸狭窄。”詹姆说。

“难怪人家女孩子没选择他。”西里斯一针见血。

相叶：“也不能肯定就是女生的追求者……”

詹姆和西里斯齐声：“肯定是。”

相叶：“好吧。”

“可是不觉得奇怪吗？一个连证据都没有的学生，随随便便就能让一个老师被处分？”詹姆提出疑问，“我不认为那男生有这么大的能力，一定有其他人——其他老师，替那男生担保。”

“或者举报樱井的就是个老师。”西里斯说。

“老师……？”相叶听起来完全惊呆了。 

詹姆兴致勃勃：“你知道谁和樱井有仇吗？” 

“或者，有谁因为这场事件得到了什么好处？”西里斯补充。

“说起来，校长似乎就是这件事之后去了国外交流学习，然后我们有了新的副校长……”相叶回忆，“我还觉得挺奇怪的——大野在学生时代明明对海洋研究很着迷，居然会答应回来当副校长。”

“副校长人选是早就定下的。”詹姆插嘴，见相叶和西里斯都盯着自己，连忙解释，“校长之前在酒吧和人聊天，被我听见了。”

“别紧张，尖头叉子。没人打算举报你潜入校长室偷听。”西里斯坏笑，“霍格沃茨很少会在学期中对老师进行更换，如果我没有记错，那段时间——除了我们敬爱的两位校长——真正升迁的就只有那一位了。”

“你的意思是——你是说……他？不可能吧？我们以前可是同一届的同学！”相叶听起来很震惊。

“同学又怎么样呢？最好的朋友之间都会有背叛者。”西里斯死气沉沉地说。

詹姆很响亮地清了一下嗓子，转移了话题。

回城堡的路上三人都默默无言。直到快要到礼堂时松本才开口。 

“关于他们提到的那个告密者……”他说，决心完全忽略刚才对话中两情相悦的部分。

“哦这很容易就能查到。”伊丽莎白赶紧说。生田在她身边拼命点头。

几人都对这个告密者十分好奇，当晚就在宵禁后溜出宿舍，夜袭了档案室。伊丽莎白一句“阿拉霍洞开”就打开了门锁，他们闪身进去，借着月光，快速找到了抽屉最底层里的人事调动记录册。 

“荧光闪烁。”

生田悄声念道，点亮了魔杖。伊丽莎白借着光快速扫了一遍，“……除了他们提到的正副校长，就只有樱井去斯莱特林，然后是……西洛接替他当了格兰芬多院长。” 

三人面面相觑。

伊丽莎白将文件合上，“樱井原本就是院长，严格来说没升也没降。如果西里斯的推测是对的，那么就是——”她深吸一口气，没有再说下去。

松本和她对视一眼，知道她和自己有同样的疑惑：如果西里斯推测的是对的，如果这一切的告密者真的是西洛——那个总是微笑的、脾气温和的魔药课老师，他为什么要这样做？

“你们听到相叶的话了，”生田说，也是一脸完全不敢相信的表情，“他们还是同一届的同学呢。”

“那你也应该听到。西里斯说朋友之间也有背叛者。”伊丽莎白提醒他。

有什么模糊的画面从松本脑中闪过。

“上次魁地奇比赛，”他艰难地说，“西洛是裁判，他从我面前飞过去的时间，我看见了他的耳朵……和我们的，嗯，不太一样。”

“不太一样？”生田困惑地重复。

“对，他的耳朵的顶端是尖的。”松本说，一股未知的恐惧将他攥住了，“当时我没觉得有什么不对，可现在……”他盯着两个好友，看见两人脸上一模一样的不知所措，“你们觉得这有什么问题吗？”

10.

——“问题大了。”

第二天吃早餐时，伊丽莎白将藤堂带了过来，后者难得沉下了脸：“尖耳朵，身材矮小，极其聪明，还会妖精语……我早该想到，西洛很可能是巫师和妖精的混血。”

生田和松本都瞪大了眼睛。 

“你们了解妖精吗？”藤堂问。

生田耸耸肩膀，不确定地说：“呃……我们都去过古灵阁。”

“魔法史课好像提到过妖精叛乱。”松本努力回忆，“妖精和巫师的关系一直都不太好对吧？”

藤堂点头，“没错。妖精对认为是自己所有物的占有欲都相当强烈……”他的眼神扫过三人，“假设你们的猜测都是真的——松润，你的樱井教授该不会是占有了什么本来属于西洛的某样东西吧？”

他用的是调侃的语气，生田却迟疑着开口了，“会不会——”他看向松本。松本心里一震，随即听见伊丽莎白大声阻止生田， “别说了，这不可能！” 

“怎么不可能！”

生田条件反射地反驳她，“也许西洛就是喜欢Sakura，认为是樱井抢了他的人呢！这次布告栏不也是Sakura离开没多久就贴出来了呢？也许他就是嫉妒了呢？”

他不管不顾地吼完，才发现松本脸色在一瞬间变得非常难看，“松润我不是这个意思……”

伊丽莎白默默地捂住了脸。 

“可这些都只是猜测而已。”松本说，忽然觉得一切都非常荒谬——他们不过是听到了一段连毫无证据的对话，目前唯一能肯定只有西洛确实异于常人的耳朵。仅仅凭借这些，他们就可以对曾经的事情指指点点、妄加揣测吗？

伊丽莎白拼命给另外两个男生使眼色。藤堂心领神会，拖着越说越错的生田火速离开现场。

“伊丽莎，你说，”松本小声向女孩确认，“只要结局够好，以前到底发生了什么，其实也不那么重要，对吗？”

伊丽莎白非常坚定地点头。

第二天有黑魔法防御术课。这是松本第一次这么害怕见到樱井，却在走进教室后发现是大野站在讲台上。

“早上好。”大野对惊讶的学生们微笑，“樱井教授因为一个考察任务需要离开一段时间。这学期剩下的时间由我代课。唔，让我看看上到哪里了……”

底下立刻响起一片小声讨论。没人对这个安排有意见——或者说大部分学生都巴不得不见到最近越发冷淡和严厉的樱井。松本后方的男生嘀咕早该这样了，他的同桌小声说了什么，两人一起笑起来。松本心头火起，转身就想骂人，被一直密切观察他的生田和伊丽莎白一边一个按住肩膀——生田拼命摇头，伊丽莎白眼中则全是担忧。

“怎么会在这个时候……”

她没有说完，但松本明白她意思——在传言沸沸扬扬时将樱井调走，是保护？还是……放弃？

他坐立不安，下课铃响起后胡乱将书本塞进书包，跟在大野身后冲了出去。生田慢了一步没抓住他，正要去追，被伊丽莎白拉住。 

“你拦不住他的。”她摇头。

生田急了，“那怎么办？”

伊丽莎白咬咬嘴唇，忽然眼睛一亮。

“去找樱井。”

大野说话不紧不慢，走起路来倒是飞快。松本终于追上他时两人已经站在了副校长办公室门前。

大野一头雾水地看着松本扶着膝盖大口喘气，很有耐心地等待了一分钟——“深呼吸，松本先生。进来吧，找我有什么事吗？”

松本跟着他走进办公室，急急忙忙地开口，“先生，樱井教授他——”一句话没说完，发现发现办公室还有其他人。 

“你怎么在这里？”松本惊讶又厌恶地瞪着沙发上的西洛，脱口而出。

“和你一样——找副校长。”

西洛没有对他的态度表示惊讶，镇定地一挥魔杖，两个骨瓷茶杯凭空出现，飘至大野和松本面前。

松本没拿杯子，憋着一口气不去看他，又转向大野，“樱井教授——”

“你来问樱井教授的事情？”大野很惊讶，“就像我刚才说的——明年有一个重要的活动，他是作为霍格沃茨的代表去考察。”

……在这种时候？

松本对他的话一个字也不信。他努力克制着自己的语气，“我不明白——先生，我的意思是——樱井教授他，那件事，您不能没有查清就这样——”

大野看起来完全迷惑了，“什么事情？”

西洛插嘴，“松本先生似乎误会了什么。”他语含深意，和似乎终于恍然大悟的大野交换了一个眼神。

松本不可置信地盯着西洛。

——这个人……这个人，怎么能在做了那种事情之后，还轻描淡写地说这种话？

从布告栏事件爆发以来——不，也许还要更早——从Sakura出现开始，一直挤压在松本心中的愤怒与委屈在此时突然爆发了出来。西洛的态度是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。松本沉在由情绪毒药熬制的湖中，与阳光隔水相望。

“你们不能这样。不能这样对他……”

呼吸成为了一件艰难的事情，他却还在挣扎。

“——那不是他的错。”

松本绝望地说。

大野看起来有点不知所措。

“松本先生，你先冷静一下。”他将手放在松本肩膀上，“樱井教授作为霍格沃茨的代表去伦敦参加会议，下午就要出发。如果你有什么重要的事情，我可以代为转达。”

松本说不出话来，只能摇头。

“先喝点东西吧。”西洛又挥了挥魔杖，漂浮在松本面前的杯子轻轻撞了一下他的额头。大野关心的眼神让松本妥协了。他不情愿地握住杯子，鼻间飘来巧克力的浓香，松本这才发现杯中居然是热可可。他抿了一口，一股暖意迅速从胃部蔓延到四肢百骸，再开口时语气有力了一些。

“你们说的明年的活动，是什么？”他问。 

大野为难地摸摸下巴，“现在还不能说啊……但我想你一定会喜欢的——和魁地奇有关。”

如果他以为这句话能让松本高兴起来，那就大错特错了——松本刚刚平静下来的神情又激动起来，“魁地奇？魁地奇怎么可能让他去？”

他手中的茶杯突然炸开，棕色的可可四处飞溅。松本却浑然不觉，死死盯着大野，“我不相信……我不相信！”

“清理一新。”大野平静地念道。

碎片和污渍都消失了。

“怎么谁都知道小翔恐高……”大野小声嘀咕，眉毛苦恼地皱起来，“不管你听到了什么传言，樱井教授确实是去参加会议了。松本先生如果不相信，可以亲自去问他。”他从口袋里掏出一块怀表，“我想他现在还没有走。”

松本抿着嘴，倔强地站在原地。余光里，魔药课教师一脸似笑非笑，看在松本眼中，无疑是对他这场鲁莽闹剧和无能为力的嘲笑。也许大野说的是真的，但这个人……

“我不相信，是因为我知道——”松本迟疑了一秒，终究还是不管不顾地拿出魔杖，直指西洛，“从一开始，那些谣言，还有布告栏的档案，全部都是这个人做的！”他对大野摆了一下脑袋，“——你问他！”

西洛的脸色终于变了。松本脸上扬起一个胜利的微笑，正想再说点什么，办公室的门突然被打开。本该在办公室收拾行李的樱井站在门口，在他身后，两个人影一晃而过，松本认出那正是自己两位多管闲事的好友，心中一沉。 

樱井的脸色相当难看——他几乎是破门而入，三步并作两步地冲过来，紧紧抓住松本的手腕，却不看他，径直对大野说：“我带他出去。”

松本知道他一定是生气了，有些害怕，但更委屈。见樱井不理会自己，他也堵气将头扭到一边，“我不走。”

这话自然是说给了空气。

他们在一边僵持不下，大野却走向了西洛。

“松本先生刚刚说的那些，是真的吗？”

语气平静，却让西洛从开始到现在的游刃有余瞬间崩塌。他直直地回望大野，脸色一点点变白，唯有一双眼睛亮得吓人，“你相信我吗？”

大野不紧不慢，“如果你说的是真的，我自然会相信。”

两人之间不同寻常的气氛让松本有些疑惑，但他此时没功夫琢磨这个——樱井还没有放弃把他往外拖。松本和他较劲了几个回合，终于恼了，在樱井又一次来搂他的肩膀时愤怒地挣脱了他，指着西洛大声说：“这个人根本不是巫师！他是妖精混血！不能相信他！”

西洛脸上最后一点血色也没有了。 

“你怎么发现的？”他轻声问松本，忽然笑起来，“不过没关系，他们其实早就知道了。”

他的眼神滑过皱着眉头的樱井，重新回到大野脸上，“……我说的对吗？你早就知道了。”

不等大野回答，他侧过身，将一边鬓角撩到耳后，露出和松本记忆中一模一样、形状尖锐的耳尖，看向办公室中其他三人的眼神几乎称得上是挑衅了。

“没错，我是妖精混血——母亲是妖精，父亲是巫师。我知道，巫师总觉得妖精不值得信任，可你们知道吗？当初言而无信、抛弃我母亲的，却是我父亲——这个高贵的巫师呢。”

他在“高贵”一词上加重了语气。松本不由自主地感觉脸上发烫，但还是不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“你了解妖精吗？”

西洛问。松本立刻想到之前藤堂也问了同样的问题。

“也对，巫师怎么可能了解妖精呢？”

误会了他的沉默，西洛语气嘲讽，“简单来说，松本先生你其实只需要知道两点。第一，”西洛再次撩开鬓角，“——这个，就是你能看到的最直接的证明。大部分混血——比如我——即使和人类有类似的长相，耳朵形状却是无法改变的。这是你能看见的。至于其他，教科书上说是对所有之物的占有欲，不过在我看来，其实就是比一般生物更加自我。"

他干巴巴地说，“真正适合妖精的食物是大块的生肉、根茎和各种真菌，可你们却能在礼堂餐桌看见我——哪怕那里牛排真的煎得太老，哪怕每次吃南瓜馅饼我都想呕吐。但我不会改变，也没办法改变。因为我已经将这些坚持了很多年，因为这些习惯——或者说伪装，都是我母亲的意思。没错，松本先生，就连妖精，也知道当巫师更好。”

房间里的另外三个巫师都没有对此发表看法。

“父亲抛弃我们之后，母亲开始和其他妖精一样称呼巫师为‘拿魔杖的人’。她将我当做巫师培养，处处以巫师的标准要求我，但她其实恨他们。”西洛停顿了一下，“所以，她也恨我。”

“我只有名字没有姓氏，是因为妖精没有姓氏，而母亲不愿意让我随父姓——只有这件事是她不能容忍的。从小她就不让我接触妖精，连去古灵阁取钱也只让我在外面等着。收到霍格沃茨的通知书时我以为她会很高兴，因为这代表她成功了。我拿到第一根魔杖的那天，母亲因为一点小事发了很大的火，当时我不能理解，后来才明白：从那一刻起，我在她心中就从‘儿子’变成了‘拿魔杖的人’。”

讲这些时西洛一直面无表情，好像说的不是他自己的事情。

“我越长越像我父亲，每次假期都不想回家，因为在家里我不能做家庭作业、不能让她看见我的魔杖或者任何和学校有关的东西，不然就会挨骂。二年级的暑假我问她能不能在允许我去霍格莫德的表格上签字，她大发雷霆，把表格撕碎了。七年级的暑假我成年了，从此可以在校外使用魔法。我偷懒给碗筷施清理魔咒的时候被她发现，她当场把我的魔杖炸得粉碎，我只好用攒了一年的零花钱去买了一根新的。——松本先生，你的家人对你会魔法这件事是什么态度？"

松本不明白他为什么突然问这个，“没什么特别的？非要说的话……担心我不小心吓到别人吧。”

他想到自己那个容易受到惊讶的准姐夫。

西洛笑了。

“这个世界真的很不公平。明明妖精拥有强大的魔法，就算没有魔杖，法力比起半吊子巫师也强大不少。”不知为何他将视线移到了樱井脸上，轻声说，“可仅仅因为不是人类，我从小得到的待遇，居然连泥巴种都不如。”

樱井的魔杖尖距离西洛的鼻子只有一厘米。

“如果再让我听到你这样说我的学生。”樱井面色平静，语气却是不容错认的威胁，“学生时期我们都学习过决斗。如果我没有记错，那一次练习时是你输了。而我不介意再让你再输一次。”

说话时他的另一只手一直按在松本肩膀上。松本被他抓得生疼，脑中模模糊糊地想这似乎是他第一次看见樱井真正生气。 

西洛又笑了。 

“这次是这个孩子？”他意有所指地瞥了一眼松本，对樱井摇摇头，“告诉我——这一回你又想掩耳盗铃多久？”

樱井眉头紧皱，“和他没有关系。”

“没有关系？”西洛眼中笑意更深，“只是以为你被停职，他就这么迫不及待地冲到副校长面前，替你打抱不平，完全不计后果。这样——你也能说和他没关系？”

他忽然转向松本，“你猜的没错，之前的事情，确实是我做的。不过不用担心，这是最后一次了。”

松本还没从西洛突然承认的震惊中缓过神，一时间也忘了自己原本有多愤怒，“为什么？”他问，忽然想到生田那个不靠谱的猜测，脱口而出，“和那个女生……Sakura，有关吗？”

大野和西洛都用一种古怪的眼神看着他。松本立刻明白自己的朋友完全猜错了，下意识地去看樱井——他的老师难得露出了哭笑不得的表情，轻轻捏了一下松本的肩膀。松本明白这是要他安静的意思，乖顺地闭嘴了。

“为什么要这样做？”

说话的是大野。他似乎对西洛的一番话并不感到惊讶，只是——是松本的错觉吗？大野的神情竟然有些悲哀。

“你知道我毕业后的第一份工作是什么吗？”西洛答非所问，“古灵阁的解咒员。母亲气疯了——她所做的一切都是为了不让我和妖精这个群体有任何牵扯。可我做不到。——如果连我自己都认为这个身份是耻辱，那我就真的成了一个笑话。我才刚离开学校而已，以后该怎么面对自己？——当时我是这么想的。”他闭了闭眼睛，“可事实证明我母亲是对的：像我这样的人，注定是不被任何一边接纳的怪物。向妖精寻求认同是我犯过的最大的错误，好在并不是不可挽回。我听说霍格沃茨在招聘魔药教师——也许是妖精天生的拆解元素与制造能力，魔药课是我学生时期最擅长的一门课。所以我回来了。面试完那天下了很大的雪，我去了霍格莫德的三把扫帚，詹姆告诉我霍格沃茨也许会有新的副校长——虽然人选还不知道在哪片海域上漂着，没有发回来确切回复。”

他深深地看着大野，像是透过他看见了曾经和自己一起在湖边发呆、懒洋洋地用面包片喂巨乌贼的男孩子。

“詹姆神神秘秘的，但我立刻就知道是你，也知道你一定会答应。我只是没有想到——”

似乎是顾忌着其他两人，西洛的下一句话没有说出声。松本看见他的嘴唇开合，拼出来那句话后脑中一片空白。

西洛说的是“My first love won't be around.”

像是有一道闪电击中了松本。

他想起介绍迷情剂的那堂魔药课，西洛告诉他们“迷情剂的气味因人而异，根据个人最喜欢什么，比如我闻到的是海水和风的味道”；想起他们在三把扫帚偷听到相叶说大野在学生时代曾经着迷于海洋研究——松本这才恍然大悟：西洛热爱海水和风根本不是因为他是什么“户外派”，而是因为，而是因为……

可是。他又回头去看樱井——这和他的老师有什么关系？

“因为我永远也不可能成为真正的巫师或者真正的妖精，”西洛一眼看穿了他的疑惑，“我永远也不可能成为像樱井那样的人——每一个人都喜欢他，欣赏他，觉得他聪明阳光体贴有教养。”他说着樱井，眼睛却仍然凝视着大野，加重了语气，“每一个人。”

从学生时代开始，樱井翔就是最讨厌的那种无忧无虑的富家公子哥。他的存在仿佛就是为了证明在这个世界上“完美”这种东西是真的存在的。就连大野智，西洛曾经以为什么也不在意的最随性的那个学长，也和樱井关系很好，不止一次地在西洛面前夸樱井有多努力，成为现在的样子有多不容易。每当这时西洛总是如鲠在喉——樱井翔很不容易，难道他就活得很轻松吗？

他知道的，他知道的啊，自己永远也不可能成为樱井。他也从来没有奢望成为他，或者什么劳什子格兰芬多院长——就连得到这个职位也是因为樱井去了斯莱特林，如同施舍。

樱井翔你以为你是谁。 

作为第一个传播者，西洛比任何人都清楚所谓的师生恋根本是子虚乌有，不管是之前还是这次，根本没有任何证据支撑。但他不担心——只要是打着撕开什么美好得不真实的东西的面纱的旗号，总有人会好奇地来看上一眼，就算不相信也会传播给更多的人。他算准了樱井不可能大张旗鼓的反驳——就算是为了那个女孩他也不能这么做。樱井最大的弱点就是顾忌太多，更不要说那女孩也是真的心里有鬼。

樱井去了斯莱特林后，偶尔西洛也会想，其实他和樱井也是有共同之处的——他们都曾面对困境，都曾对生活低头。不同的地方在于樱井可以在低头的同时维持自己的尊严。因为他天生就拥有一切，因此可以凭直觉选择最尊严的方式。

西洛却做不到。哪怕这些年他真的用尽了全力在生活，哪怕他已经不能够更坚强。

凭什么樱井翔可以这么幸运？凭什么他可以出生在一个那么幸福的家庭，凭什么他就算犯了错也可以轻而易举地重新开始，就像他轻而易举地就用他的笑容他不知所谓的冷笑话将所有人都收复到他的光芒之中那样，他到底知不知道这种耀眼其实是在妨碍别人？

同样都是面对困境，凭什么樱井的选择会在时间冲刷下成为他的纪念碑，而他西洛的却永远清晰，直到此刻在他最在乎的人面前被揭开，变成他的判决书。 

这不公平，一点也不公平。 

不知不觉间，西洛泪流满面。他说话时大野一直皱着眉毛，有几次松本觉得他下一秒就要打断西洛的话，但大野没有。直到西洛开始流泪，他才像是不忍看似的别过脸。

“我会给你们一个交代。”

大野认真地向松本承诺，又和樱井交换了一个眼神。这次松本没有反抗，任由樱井带出了大野的办公室，心中一片莫名其妙的空落。他的脑子有点糊涂——西洛说的隐晦但也没那么隐晦，他好像明白了一些，又好像什么都不明白。不过有一件事是松本可以确定的：这件事到此已经告一段落——大野最后的承诺清楚地表明了这一点。

虽然樱井依然要离开。

西洛的停薪留职处分在樱井走后的第二天被公布了，随之一起传开的还有他拥有妖精血统的事情——人想要藏住一点秘密可真难。有机灵的人将两件事连在了一起，于是言论的风向再一次转变，之前大骂过樱井的那些人迅速改口，表示早就感觉樱井是被陷害的，罪魁祸首显然是那个隐瞒身份的妖精混血。曾经众矢之的的忽然变成了被同情的一方，只是松本已经不在意这些了。 

11.

对于五年级学生来说，进入六月份只意味着一件事：O.W.Ls考试终于要来了。

老师不再布置家庭作业，课堂时间全部用来复习他们认为最有可能出现的题目。图书馆和公共休息室挤满了人，盯着书本念念有词。周末，松本和生田伊丽莎白抱着书来到室外，惬意坐在湖边山毛榉树的阴影里。阳光将城堡的场地和湖面照得闪闪发亮。松本在拂面微风中闭上眼睛，不想再看自己乱七八糟的魔法史笔记——这门课他有一半都睡了过去。生田在他另一边，腿上摊着一本《中级变形术》，被打开的那一页上详细讲解了如何将一只猫头鹰变成一只羽毛笔。

生田若有所思。“你觉得J子会愿意让我在它身上练习这个咒语吗？”他问松本。

“你想都别想。”松本一口拒绝。

伊丽莎白刚拿着一本书就在草地上睡着了，此时突然惊醒，“怎么了？”声音还有点含糊。她费力地坐起来——生田帮了她一把，将她头发上的草屑拍掉。

“什么……哦谢谢。”

伊丽莎白打了个哈欠，将上午看完的笔记塞进书包，“不行，我还是得回去休息一会儿，昨天只睡了两个小时，太困了。”

“你干什么去了，只睡两小时？”生田问。

“复……复习。”她捂住了另一个哈欠，挨个吻了两个男孩的面颊，拎着书包站起来，“晚餐见。”

生田目送她走向城堡，转过头瞪着松本。

“你敢相信她居然这么拼命吗？只睡两小时！她一天到底复习几个小时啊？十？十二？”

“这有什么奇怪的。”松本又打开了刚刚合上的笔记，低下头写写划划，“这次考试确实很重要，她又想进魔法部。”

生田哼了一声。“我也回去了。”他将《中级变形术》潦草地卷起，问松本，“你呢？”

松本摇头，指指自己的笔记本，“我再看一会儿。”

但他并没有再接着研究促进国际巫师联合会成立的原因。确认生田已经进了城堡，松本紧随其后，拎着包去了二楼的魔法史教室。

最后一次补课时樱井终于向他演示了守护神咒语。

——“呼神护卫。”

一只漂亮的银色狮子从樱井的魔杖尖端冒出，鬃毛像月亮一样闪亮，像流水一样轻盈。它围着樱井转了几个圈，当松本试图去触碰时就消失了。樱井微笑地看着沮丧的他，安慰地拍拍他的肩膀：“很快你也会见到自己的守护神的。”

然而直到补课被迫停止，松本也没能真正掌握这个咒语。

确认教室没人，松本打开门，在自己常坐的位置坐下。他盯着自己的魔杖，好一会儿后才像是终于下了决心——“呼神护卫！”

和前几次一样，魔杖尖端只喷出了几缕不成形的银色雾气。松本垂头丧气地背起包，出门没走几步就迎面撞上了大野和相叶。相叶一看见松本就笑了起来，热情地招手让他过去。松本想起之前在三把扫帚的偷听经历还有点心虚，硬着头皮走到两人面前问了好。

这下大野也笑了，露出两颗小虎牙。“你吓到他了。”他转过头对相叶说。

相叶恍然大悟。“松本先生不用紧张，我只是想给你看个东西。”他亲切地安抚松本，朝他眨眨右眼——

“你又吓到他了。”大野陈述，再一次忍俊不禁。

相叶假装没听见他在说什么，伸手——似乎是凭空捞出了一本精美的相册，递过去，“这个，我觉得你应该会感兴趣。”

松本还没从他此前扭曲的颜艺中回神，没多想就接了过来，然后在翻开第一页时愣住了。

“这是……”

几个相当眼熟少年冲他微笑着。相叶的头发比现在长，神情也腼腆一些，大野的小虎牙倒是没有变。还有樱井……

“当时我们都是金发呢，“相叶欢快地说，“还记得吗？”

“当然。”大野也凑过来看，“啊，小翔还戴着耳钉……好怀念。“

十几岁的樱井眼神比现在尖锐很多。魔法界的照片都是会动的，松本看着少年樱井因为大野说了什么而大笑，转过头露出左耳亮晶晶的银色耳钉，一时间什么话也说不出来。 

公元前我们太小，公元后我们又太老。为什么，为什么他只能从相册里、从其他人的记忆里遇见这样的樱井，而不是在他十六岁时就爱上这个笑容？这到底是岁月的礼物还是玩笑？

松本合上相册，眼睛无可抑制地湿润了。 

[O.W.Ls](http://o.w.ls/)考试的前一天，考官们一起抵达了霍格沃茨，出现在晚餐的礼堂中。大野和其中一位样貌俊秀的男巫位置很近，松本听到伊丽莎白小声嘀咕：“眼睛好大。”

“我呢！”

生田把脸凑到她面前。伊丽莎白嫌弃地把他推开。生田也不生气，将已经吃完准备走的中込拖过来，“斑比呢！”

伊丽莎白：“……”

状况外的中込：“？”

松本扶额：“你们是很想用这种方式给考官留下深刻印象吗？”

第二天早饭结束后，五年级的学生等在门厅，九点半时被按照班级叫回到礼堂。

四张学院长桌被搬走了，取而代之的是许多单人小桌子，全部面向礼堂尽头的教工桌，上面放着一个巨大的沙漏、备用的羽毛笔墨水瓶和羊皮纸。学生们全部坐下后，大野将沙漏颠倒过来，告诉他们：“可以开始了。”

黑魔法防御术的考试在第四天。五年级学生们在上午参加了笔试，两个小时后，他们和其他年级的学生一起吃了午饭，挤在礼堂旁的小房间里，挨个被叫去参加实践考试。

松本在相叶念出自己的名字后和另外三人一起走进礼堂。 

“妻夫木教授有空，松本先生。”

相叶站在门口，给松本指了指最远处的一张小桌子，不知为何又对他古怪地眨了一下眼。松本一头雾水地往前走，发现他的考官是那天和大野交谈的男人。

“松本润？”

妻夫木教授低头查看了一下自己的记录，带着笑意看向松本——近看他的眼睛更大了。

松本回忆着樱井上课教授的内容，顺利完成了所有的破解咒和防御咒。期间，年轻的妻夫木教授一直鼓励地对他微笑，在松本成功驱除一个博格特后赞许地点头。 

“我觉得这样就可以了。”他在本子上写了几笔，抬起头，“对了，我从我的好朋友樱井教授那里听说，你有在练习守护神咒语？”

突然听到樱井的名字，松本感觉胃在瞬间绞紧了，差点没听清妻夫木后面那句话——“为了额外加分？”

松本攥紧魔杖，“我想试试。”

他闭上眼睛，脑中是最后一场魁地奇比赛，樱井从半空中冲向自己的画面。他总是在沮丧与那个人相识太晚，而在拿到那本相册的晚上，他终于如愿以偿，在梦境中与还是金发的樱井分享了一个傍晚——晚风黏腻的夏日，他在樱井身边，偷看他闪亮的耳钉。樱井侧过脸，眼里有一枚即将熄灭的夕阳。然后他变回了现在的模样，看向松本的眼神却仍旧是十六岁。他说：“等我回来。”

要如何才能拥抱夏天的风？

——“呼神护卫！”

一只炫目的银色动物从松本的魔杖末端冒出。所有人都转过身，注视着那只银色小熊在礼堂正中央认认真真跳完了一支踢踏舞。松本脸红得不行，忽然听到妻夫木轻声说：“我来之前他特别交代：如果你成功召唤出守护神，要对你说一句‘恭喜’。”

松本抿住嘴，凝视着小熊慢慢融化成银色薄雾。 

“如果我失败了呢？”

耳边传来妻夫木的笑声。

“如果失败，那就是‘下学期，每周二。’”

学校会在暑假派猫头鹰将O.W.Ls考试的成绩单寄给他们。学期末的宴会上，松本每隔十分钟就满怀希望地朝教工长桌看一眼，然而直到宴会结束，樱井都没有出现。同样空出的还有西洛的座位。在大野办公室发生的事情松本没有和其他人说过——无意中得知他人的秘密让他很是惴惴不安了一阵子，而伊丽莎白他们到现在也不知道西洛这样做的真正原因。

似乎是突然之间，他们的衣柜空了，所有东西都装进了行李箱。每个未成年学生都收到了一张通知，提醒他们放假期间禁止使用魔法。

离校的火车上，松本、伊丽莎白、生田、中込占据了一个隔间，隔壁是藤堂大原和御村。开车没一会儿藤堂就找了过来，笑眯眯地在中込身边坐下；中込一脸别扭，但好歹没有把他赶出去。

伊丽莎白在对面偷笑，哪壶不开提哪壶，“你过来做什么？找斑比？” 

中込向她扔去一个恶狠狠的眼神，被无视了。

藤堂耸耸肩，“不可以吗？”

中込：“你——”

“可以可以，”生田打断他，脸上挂着和伊丽莎白一模一样的坏笑，“小朋友是该好好看着，万一被拐走就不好了。”

“你们几个——“中込怒视他们，“少小看人！暑假之后，你们等着，我一定——”

他闭上嘴巴，不肯说了。

伊丽莎白翻了个白眼，伸手戳戳从上车起就在神游的松本，“松润暑假打算做什么？”

“我……”他张了张嘴，又闭上，再张开，“——过生日？”

伊丽莎白哈哈大笑，“过一整个暑假？”

生田痛心疾首，“松润，没想到你居然是一个这么自我的人……”

“去你的。”松本满头黑线，“我只是……还没想好。”他转头去，从余光瞥见除中込之外的三人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神（中込：？），伊丽莎白咳嗽一声，开启了新一个不着边际的话题。

隔间气氛再次活跃起来，朋友们的谈笑声逐渐融成一片似乎有实体的模糊的温暖，混合着英国难得灿烂的夏日阳光。松本懒洋洋地闭上眼睛，心想希望下一个生日之后，可以见到他。

五年级 完 


End file.
